Leaving the Nest
by Izzy Nava
Summary: Placed during new moon right after Edward tries to leave her in the woods. Bella doesn't go into a deep depression, instead she gets angry and leaves. But not before she calls her older brother, to tell him she's on her way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I recently read a crossover of Twilight and the Avengers. So, I decided I'd try my hand at writing one. This doesn't mean I'll be neglecting my other stories. More than one of them will be updated soon.

Anything pertaining to the Marvel comics and Twilight isn't mine. The story line, plot, and any new characters are mine alone.

Also, might be staying a one shot.

Happy Readings!

* * *

Set during New Moon:

The day felt weird. He had been acting weird, more closed off, pushing me away. Dare I say it? Less human, more vampire.

So, when he asked me to take a walk with him after school, I didn't think anything of it.

Everything with him, about him, involving him had always seemed surreal. I didn't quite understand why,that is until he finally spoke.

"We need to leave Forks." He says, distantly.

"What? Why?" I ask, confused.

What could have happened to cause them to want to leave Forks so promptly? Had they been exposed? No, _I_ would have heard about _that._

"It's time. Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks; people will start noticing." He states, slowly.

Making me feel utterly stupid for a moment.

"But... when?" I ask, beginning to make plans.

Now. I reel, trying to take this in. Finally -

"I'll have to think of something to tell Charlie, but I can be ready - " I spout.

"Not _you_. **_Us_**." He says.

"What? - no - Edward, what happened with Jasper - that was nothing." I attempted to argue.

"Nothing compared to what could happen. You don't belong in my world." He answers.

"I _belong_ with you." I state firmly, as I could, though I can see it in his eyes. I'm fighting a losing battle.

"You don't..." He counters, shaking his head.

"I'm coming!" My voice begins to rise.

"I don't want you to come!" He yells back.

I flinch, stepping back feeling as if I've just been struck physically.

"You don't... want me…" I repeat.

The words cut me deeper than knives would to cut my skin.

"No." He says, firmly.

I step back. Trying to understand this. So he does.

"I'd like to ask one favor though." He says, his voice going back to the velvety softness it had before.

I looked up, hopeful, only to get stomped down.

"Anything." I breathed.

Only he doesn't say what I thought he would. Asshole.

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless, do you understand?" He says, then adds, " ... for _Charlie's_ sake. Just... take care of yourself."

Did he seriously just tell me I'm not good enough for him and then ask me not to do anything stupid? Who does he think he is? I stewed silently.

" I... yes... I will." I half promise.

Allowing the hurt and anger to stir.

I can see as his honey-colored eyes soften ever-so-slightly.

"Don't worry. You're human. Time heals all wounds for your kind." He states, confidently.

Yeah, no shit.

"No, this is ... don't do this. Please." I beg one last time.

I can see his eyes harden, going from liquid honey gold to a hard sharp gold.

"Try to understand. Every second with you is about restraint. _You're_ too **_fragile_**. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Reigning myself in, so I can be with a human." He confessed.

"Then take my soul. I don't care! I don't want it without you!" I declare, feebly.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He states, harshly.

"I've let it go on too long. I'm sorry." He says apologetically.

Tears sting my eyes. 'This can't be happening.' I think.

I realized what was going to happen now. He's leaving.

I watch as he steps forward to kiss my forehead, but I shake my head, stepping back. Allowing my anger to course through my veins.

"_Don't_. I don't want or need your pity." I scathed. "You lied, Edward Cullen, you used me as if I was a toy, then discarded me when you got bored. I can't say that I'll be sticking around to wait for you. You're right. I am human, and I will die someday. But now I know not to pine after something that was never mine. So, thank you. I would say, let's be friends but I don't think I want to ever be anything of yours again. So, Goodbye. Have fun with all your other _distractions_." I spit out, before turning around and heading back home.

As soon as I walk out of the woods, I trudge through our small backyard and head inside, slamming the door right behind me.

The anger I've contained the past year and a half seem to bubble over, and suddenly I'm so mad, I'm seeing red.

I need to get out of here. I need to leave Forks. I don't, however, want to go to Florida to my mom's house, her constant snooping will just annoy me. I don't want to do something stupid.

So, I call the one other person that's understood me. My brother, Clint.

I have to take a few minutes to calm myself before I can finally dial the right number.

I can hear his heavy breathing as he answers the phone.

"Eyas, what's wrong?" He asks, still breathing heavily.

"I need your help." I say, ignoring courtesy.

"Why What happened? Are mom and dad alright?" He asked, concerned.

"They're fine. Look, I'm having problems living here with dad and mom is being a pain again. I need to get away. Would it be alright if I came to visit for a while?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"I'll need to get you cleared first. Give me an hour to get back to you alright? I promise, I'll call you back. In the meantime… go take a shower or something to blow some steam off." He suggests.

"Yeah, ok." I say, before hanging up with him.

As soon as I hang up, I head up the stairs to change into my sweatpants before heading into the garage.

The punching bag that hangs in there will suffice.

For the next two hours I spend my time punching the bag, and kicking it until my anger evaporates.

I hadn't realized how late it had gotten so when my dad walked into the garage and asked what I was doing.

"Bells, what are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just blowing off some steam." I breathe, giving the bag one more punch.

"Any...any particular reason why?" He asks, leaning on the doorway.

"Nope. Just… nothing in particular. " I replied, as I took a long sip of water.

"I heard… about the Cullens leaving. Does this mean you and the Cullen boy have broken up?" He asks.

"It does." I confirm, taking the towel and wiping my neck and face.

"Do you need me to shoot him?" He offers, his mustache twitching in amusement.

"As great as that sounds I'd rather not have you getting arrested." I respond as we walk back into the house.

He chuckles in response, "It's funny you actually think, I'd be arrested."

I shake my head amused, in response, before heading up the stairs to shower.

It is when I'm out of the shower, and heading down the stairs that I hear the phone ring.

"Hello?" I hear Charlie answer, "Well, hello, How are you? How've you been, son?" He asks excitedly.

I can only feel my anxiety spike up, as I hear their responses.

"Oh..? She _did_, did she?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at me.

"No, she's right here. Give me a second. Yeah, it's completely fine with me. Well, you already know your sister, once she decides something there isn't much we can do to stop her." He says, "Yeah, well… here she is. We'll talk when you come to pick her up." He says, nodding and handing me the phone.

I lift my hand and reach towards it, shakingly.

"H-hello?" I answer.

"Bells, pack your things. I'm coming to get you. I'll be there in four hours." He says.

"On it." I say, as we hang up.

"Bella, I'm not sure what happened between you and that Edmund fellow, but I do know you've decided to go. I trust you and your choices. I just need you to promise me something. Promise me that you'll be safe." He said.

"I promise, daddy." I say, giving him a sad smile.

"Good, now go get ready." He says shooing me away.

I quickly rushed up the stairs, and into my room.

I quickly grab everything article of clothes that I own, shoving them into the large travel bag that I own. Leaving only the expensive dress Alice bought me. I do take a few pencil skirts, two blazers, a leather jacket I bought and my thick parkas. Then shove my flats, hats, scarfs, boots, and sneakers in.

I quickly change into a pair of fitted jeans, and pull on my red v-neck t-shirt before pulling my blue Captain America shield hoodie, then stepping into my navy blue Converse.

I'm just putting on my hair into a thick bun when I hear the doorbell. Though, of course, it's not who I think it is, and my dad's response only confirms it.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He snaps, after he opens the door.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_Hello, ladies and gents, if there are any... I'm so sorry I have taken so long to update this story, but know that I will be doing so soon. I am currently editing all of my stories and this one is on the list amongst others!_****_Either way, enjoy and thank you for reading, following, and reviewing this story. There is more to come, let me just fix all these mistakes first. Enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for you positive reactions, encouragement, and reviews.__Disclaimer:__I don't own The Avengers or Twilight.__I **do** own this storyline and plot.__Anyways, Happy readings!_

"Charlie, I'm here to see Bella." The familiar velvety voice says.

_'Oh, hell, what is he doing here?'_ I think, annoyance bubbling.

"She doesn't **_want_** to see you." He snaps back.

"I know. Please, I just want to speak to her." He begs.

_'Well, I don't want to see him. Ever.'_ I think vehemently.

I can almost see my father's face turning purple as they argue back and forth. I should put an end to this, before Edward unintentionally kills my father.

"He's right, Edward. I don't want to see you. You need to leave." I say, unblinkingly.

"Bella, please. If you just let me let me explain—" he begins.

Explain? He did a lot of explaining in the woods. What more does he want to explain? How I'm just another distraction to him? How I'm fragile? No, thank you I heard enough.

"Is there a problem here?" Another familiar voice called.

'_He's here._' I sighed, relieved,as I pushed passed him.

I looked towards the direction of where I heard the voice come from, just to the left of our yard, stood the familiar tall figure of my older brother.

Clint.

"Hawk." I say, a wide smile spreading on my face as I ran down the front steps across the lawn and into his waiting arms.

"Eyas." He greets back, hugging me tightly.

You might be wondering why he's called me Eyas, well it means baby bird, or baby hawk.

See, my older brother, who happens to be fifteen years older than I am, has always been a constant in my life even when my parents weren't, he has always stuck by my side. No matter what.

That is until he joined the military or so I was told...until recently. Now, I only get to see him through Skype and video calls a few times a year or during holidays.

I'm always missing him terribly, when he's gone. It's a constant worry in the back of my mind.

"Is there a problem here?" He asks, cautiously patting my shoulder, to bring my out of my revere.

"No, _he_ was just **_leaving_**." I state tensely.

He showed me Morse Code a while back, so he's asking other questions along with the verbal ones, I can hardly keep up.

Since there are too many questions I've chosen to ignore them, for now, until we're far enough from Forks, Washington to speak.

The eye roll, I receive from Clint, tells me he knows something is up, and makes me want to smack his doubtful expression, and knowing gaze.

"Bella, _please_." Edward begged, turning towards me.

"No. You said you were leaving. _So **leave**_." I respond, over my shoulder.

The approach of someone else has us all turning, quick enough to give us whiplash, well at least me.

There standing before us, is a redheaded woman. Though I notice she isn't alone. Right as I am about to ask Clint something, she decides to speak.

My wonder grows as she does. Who is she, and is her hair naturally that lovely shade of red?

"Sorry, we were late to the party, Barton. Is this her?" The woman asks, stopping to stand near Clint.

Her? Do _they_ know about _me_? Just how _much_ do they _know_?

I look behind her and see three other men standing next to her. Though I can't help but take in what they are all wearing as I look at them.

She's in skin tight, black pants, with dark brown,knee high boots. Her dark hair hits just below the small of her back. She looks to be the same height as me and looks to be a few years older too.

Her stature holds no stiffness but her

expression says she's ready if need be.

Alongside her are three men. All three of these men tower me, so much so, it's almost comical.

One of them has a mohawk, dark blonde hair with weird designs on the sides, he is holding an umbrella in one of his hands.

'_That guy seems to be prepared for rain. Not that it's a surprise, judging by where we are.'_ I think, amused

The next guy is slightly shorter, yet super muscular, has a pair of light blue friendly eyes and has cropped short honey blonde hair.

'_Clean cut_.' I note, dully.

I have to blink a few times before I take a look at all of them. Then it clicks. They're-they're the— Holy shit!

Can it _be_? _Are_ they who I think they are?

"Bells, baby sis?" Clint says, smirking as he gains my attention, as he elbows me in the ribs lightly.

"I thought you'd be coming _alone_. Why did you bring the platoon?" I whispered to him.

"We were on our way home... from an assignment," he explains, awkwardly.

I wonder where they all were, since they don't seem tired.

"Are you going to talk to the boy over there?" One of them asked, curiously.

He's tall like the rest of them, but his hair is unkempt, and he appears to need caffeine from how tired he looks, he also has a neat goatee.

He looks unkempt but his clothes reek of wealth. Even if he does dress like a wealthy teenager.

"No," I say, stubbornly.

"You heard her, son. It's time for you to go." Charlie's says, jutting his head to the side.

Edward nods his head in understanding before he walks towards the curb, and gets into his silver Volvo.

"Bell..was that..?" Clint asks.

"I'll explain later." I whisper, looking into his blue eyes as well.

Of all the things he could've gotten he got the blue eyes my mother has. My eyes used to be a dark dull brown, yet now they seem to be a light hazel color almost as if turning green.

"Let's take this inside, shall we? I feel like we're being watched." The woman says.

Funny thing is, so do I, and though I have a feeling as to who it might be, I don't verbalize my suspicions as we all nod before trudging across the lawn into my dad's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie, my dear old man, was already waiting near the entrance. His arms crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot impatiently.

I've gotten to know this expression in the past year and a half that I've lived here.

The old man was annoyed. _Really annoyed._

"I just received a call from an old Army buddy of mine, telling me you were planning to join. Is there something you'd like to tell me about, Isabella Marie?" He asks.

I decided to play the ignorance card.

"Nope. Nothing at all." I say, looking anywhere in the room but to his eyes.

"_Then_, why does this entire situation remind me of a few months ago, when you ran to Phoenix and had the accident?" He asks, the vein on the side of his forehead beginning to bulge.

"You might want to calm down, Mr. Swayne." Goatee says.

"It's Swan, you Halfwit." I say bitingly, scowling at him.

"_Uh. _Oh. Yeah, of course, Bitty." He responds amused.

"You did _what_?!" My brother yells, turning to look at me angrily.

"Bella? You might not know this but that is Tony Stark, he's a genius, billionaire, philanthropist. CEO of Stark Industries. " The woman says, nodding towards Goatee.

"Calm down, boy." Charlie ordered.

"Doesn't seem like a genius to me." I mutter, scowling.

"Ahh...so, that accident that happened in Phoenix where the ballet studio burned down… _you_ were involved?" Goatee asks, ignoring my jibes.

"Stark, not _now_." Clean cut says, annoyed.

"I—uhh— yes, I was." I allow, feeling as blood pools in my cheeks.

"Dad. We need to go soon. Is she ready?" He asks.

I can feel my face heat up as I stare at the back of his head.

"She is right here, you _asshole_." I pipe in.

As usual he ignores me comments and continues as if I hadn't spoken.

"Right. So, Dad. This is Natasha Romanoff, that is Steve Rogers, that is Thor, that over there is Tony Stark. They're...friends of mine." Clint introduces.

"Everybody, this is Isabella, my little bratty sister, and that is my father, Charles or Charlie Swan." He adds.

"Are your things ready, Isabella?" Nat asks me again.

"Oh, yes. They're upstairs in my room." I respond.

When she gestures for us to head up the stairs to retrieve my things, I simply nod in response, leading the way up the stairs to my room.

Just as I am about to open the door to my room, Nat swiftly pulls me back, pressing her finger to her lips to silence me before I can ask what is wrong.

Not a word is spoken for a tenth of a second, when the time is done she presses something on her wristwatch.

I stay as still as a statue, paralyzed, as Nat calmly keeps a soothing hand on my shoulder.

A few seconds later, I hear a floorboard squeak, before my brother and the man I know as Steve along with the guy with the umbrella and Mr. Stark joined us, their expressions varying from confusion to alert.

Nat and my brother's eyes connected for a brief second before he walks towards the door and pushes it open.

We're all met with two figures sitting on the bed, with my stuff moved half hazardously away from where I left them. The clothes I had left hung in my closet, even folded in my laundry basket were thrown across the floor.

"What the _fuck._" He says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, letting out an annoyed scoff.

"Bella." He says.

"She _doesn't_ want to _talk_ to you. She made that _clear_. Why don't you seem to understand?" My brother enunciates.

"I don't think you can stop me from talking to her." Edward answers, glaring at him.

My heartbeat quickens as I see the angry glare he now sports.

The guy with the umbrella suddenly pushes past us, into the room.

"Barton, exactly how long has your younger sister been seeing this ..._thing_?" He asks, a deep accent mixed in his words.

"I don't know… Bella?" He questions, turning to look at me.

"Thing? Meaning… _not_ human?" Mr. Stark asks, eyes widening.

Ah, he caught that did he? Seems like Mr. Stark isn't as dumb as I thought before.

"He's a _Cold One_." The umbrella dude states.

So, Umbrella dude is smarter than he looks too.

"_Cold One_...as in…?" Steve says.

"They're what your people call _vampires_." Umbrella dude states, unblinkingly.

"Isabella… please tell me you aren't _stupid_ enough to involve yourself with one of these things." My brother says, sighing.

I almost want the ground to open up so I can jump in. "Yes, I did. Stupid, I know." I admitted, embarrassed of my own stupidity.

"How many are in its coven?" My brother asks me, his jaw tight.

Oh boy, he's livid.

"Six. Not including him." I state honestly, watching Edward's eyes go wide in disbelief.

"How are you _not_ dead?" Mr. Stark questions, amazed.

I'm even more ashamed as they ask more questions.

"I almost did. Three times." I whisper, remembering my birthday.

My words cause my brother's shoulders to stiffen, and him to turn to face me so fast, I almost got whiplash.

"Alright, _Cold One_. Speak. What do you want with the girl?" He asks.

The way he holds his umbrella is almost comical. He is holding that thing like a weapon or something.

'_A lot of good that'll do, buddy._' I think, used for a moment.

"I'm not a dog." Edward snaps, not taking his eyes off of me.

Dread is beginning to settle in my stomach as he stares at me, unblinkingly.

Another time that same gaze would've made my pulse race, and caused my head to swim. Now, I just fear he'll hurt my loved ones.

Though a movement by the window suddenly tells me, he's not here alone.

"You're not answering the question." My brother barks, moving so I am hidden behind him.

"I-I just wanted to speak with her." He admits.

As all of this is happening, Nat grabs me, and pulls me down the stairs.

"Can you speak? How are you feeling?" She asks.

I shake my head at her response, too shocked to speak. She quickly grabs a notepad and a pen and pushes them into my shaking hands.

I realized in that moment he was just going to leave me in the woods to die. I was never meant to survive without him in his opinion.

He _doesn't_ want to be with me but he wants _me_ pinning after _him_.

He doesn't love me, but he doesn't want me to love anyone else or move on.

All the time I was with him, I had chipped away a part of _myself_ to make _him_ happy.

It was always him who had to be happy.

It bugs me more that because of him, I became an outcast. He alienated me from everything and everyone so I only had _him_ and _his family_.

He said compromise but I was the only one who had to give in for him and family to be happy.

That _asshole_!

I scowl, then quickly scrawled the few things that I do know about his kind on the small notepad. Handing it over to her as I finished.

My father came down with my bags a moment later.

No words were exchanged as the silence and tension grew.

* * *

**_A/N: _**

**_Thank all of you who are following, reading, and reviewing this story also:_**

**_Should this be a Cap/Bella pairing or Tony/ Bella pairing? Vote in the reviews. We shall know within the next few Chapters. _**

**_Clean cut: Steve Rogers/ Captain America. _**

**_Guy with the Umbrella: Thor_**

**_Goatee: Tony Stark/ Iron Man_**

**_Woman: Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow._**


	4. Chapter 4

The silence that stretched, then changed. I strained my ears, willing them to listen farther than they ever could. Willing them to hear what was going on up stairs

Suddenly,I could now hear the muffled words that were being exchanged in my old room.

What were they all doing up there? Just what exactly were they doing up there? Having a tea party?

"I'll give you one last chance, _Cold One_. Leave and don't come back. Warn the others to stay away from here, as well." Umbrella dude said.

"You can't do anything to me." He replies amused.

The sudden sound of quick movements surprised me.

Then the sudden appearance of my brother has my anxiety spiking up another level.

"Eyas? I need you to get you out of here." He says, pulling me to my feet gently before leading me out of the room.

"Oh ok. Ummm...my truck doesn't go that fast but I don't think it'll be a problem." I say, trying to figure out how we are all going to get out of this town without the proper transportation.

"No, there's someone waiting for us outside already." He states, picking up my bags.

He then inclines his head to the side, silently telling me to follow him out the front door.

I do just that, as I slowly hear all the rest of his crew begin to walk down the stairs one by one.

"Bella, I want you to be careful. I'll be calling you sometime this week. Be careful, alright, sweetheart?" My dad says hugging me.

I nod in response, before following Clint out the door.

Sitting there next to the curb was a large glossy black carrier van, with tinted windows.

Clint and his friends lead me towards the van.

Once I was inside everyone got in. Another pair of unfamiliar faces were in the driver's seat and passenger's seat.

"Clint? Clinton, what about our dad?" I asked, as I smacked him to gain his attention.

"Easy." He says, rubbing the spot on his upper arm. "Two friends of mine will be staying here. Johnny, and Vell. He'll be fine." He says, and continues to talk to Nat in a low hushed tone.

So, my suspicions were confirmed. Those two were, or are a part of an intimate relationship. I just hoped they're happy. They seem to be perfect for one another.

"So, Bella, how old are you exactly?" Steve asks me, curiously.

"I just turned eighteen on September 13." I mutter, leaning my head back into the side of the van, and closing my eyes.

"...how old are you?" I ask, opening one of my eyes.

"I'm twenty-five." He replies.

Interesting. I thought he'd be older since he seems rather mature. Something tells me he's anything but normal.

Judging by how bulging his muscles are, then I can only guess that there is something more to this Steve Rogers guy.

"Good to know." I reply, looking over to the umbrella guy.

The vibe this guy is giving me is weird. Maybe it's the superiority complex he's got. Or the way he speaks as if he was from somewhere unfamiliar.

"You're not from here are you?" I note.

"No, I am not." He confirmed, nodding once.

**_Clint (Hawkeye)'s POV:_**

We had just gotten back from a mission Fury sent us on, when I received a call from my baby sister.

I knew something was wrong, immediately. It's like I had a sixth sense when it came to her. It's been like that since she was a baby.

She has always been and will always be my top priority.

Usually I get a call from her telling me how she's been, or asking how I am or where I currently am.

If I'm not busy I usually describe to her where I am so she can guess. It's a game we used to play, when she was younger and my mom would drag her to a new town and state, trying to find herself.

It amuses us to no end how people judge her due to her clumsiness. She may be clumsy when walking around but when wielding a knife, a bow and arrow, or any type of weapon? She's one hundred percent accurate.

She is far more accurate than me or Nat.

How? I have no idea. Lately, my dad and I advised her to start taking a combination of jiu jitsu, kickboxing, boxing, and karate, for her own protection when she turned fifteen.

Though her balance and clumsiness have improved some, she still needed something else.

"Barton?" I hear Nat call me.

"Yes?" I reply, distractedly.

"How certain are you that your father will be left alone?" She asks.

"I'm not." I respond, truthfully.

Listening to Rogers as he initiates small talk with Eyas. I feel the sudden need to cut him off, but stop, knowing she'll just want to kick my ass.

"Thor, how much do you know about these '_Cold Ones'_?" Nat asks him.

"Quite a bit, actually. They've been here for a long time. They originate from somewhere in Europe. Originally it was a small group of them. They were unable to come out during sunlight, but were safe to come out at night. I'm not entirely sure what happened or how but they developed a shimmer to them." He says, trailing off.

"Wait, they shine in the sunlight?" Stark asks, curiously.

"They do. If they walk in the sun it'll be like watching a large facet ball walking around." He says.

"So, a disco ball?" Stark states, amused.

"Exactly. " Thor answers.

"Bella, what can you tell us about these so-called _Cold Ones_?" Stark asks her.

Her nose twitches, as she searches her mind, biting her lower lip, a tick she'shad sonce she was five.

"They're all inhumanely beautiful. It's meant to attract their prey. Once they smell blood they go into a frenzy, much like a shark. Their skin is hard like marble, practically impregnable. They're quick and strong beyond any human abilities. They can live any length of time, they're immortal. They can only be killed by being torn into pieces and burning them. Oh, and some of them have extra gifts." She lists.

Interesting.

"Hmm. Interesting." Stark responds, smirking, intrigued.

"What's your smile for?" Rogers asks.

"I've been developing a prototype. It's a bullet that can get through anything. It's hard enough to pierce through—stone or concrete walls." He smirked.

Fascinating.

"Can it be tweaked?" I ask, smirking back.

"I think I can make the arrangements." He says, pulling out his phone.

_Bella's POV:_

The knowing smirk on their faces immediately informed me that something was just set.

"Bella, how _good_ of a shot are you?" Mr. Stark asks, turning to me.

"She's the best there is." My brother responds for me, receiving a smack upside the head from Nat.

"I'm not the best. I'm just accurate." I clarify.

"So let's say, you had a target before you. It's moving. Would you be able to get it?" He asks, getting excited.

"If I have the correct data, know who the target is and how far said target it, and have the correct weapon. I'd say it's possible." I answer honestly.

"Do you now?" I hear someone say next to me.

Causing us to turn.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Do you now?" I hear someone say next to me_.

Steve was staring at me curiously as I replied.

"Yes, I do." I reply, annoyed, looking at my brother's prideful expression with disgusted annoyance.

"Somehow...you don't — you don't seem like the type of girl who has extensive knowledge and skill, about fighting and fire arms." He mutters, shrugging.

I looked at him with disgust. "You don't _even_ know me." I state offended.

'_How **dare** he_?' I seethed, clenching my fists.

I can feel someone's gaze on me as I seethed silently in my seat.

'_Should I punch him? **Can** I punch him_?' I think, imagining different scenarios where I do punch him in the face.

"Rogers, you might not want to be challenging her right now." Clint cautions.

So, _it's_ my brother staring at me. That doesn't surprise me at all.

"Same goes for you, _brother_." I breathe, trying to calm down.

'_Do I look so fragile that everyone thinks so little of me?_' I think, angrily.

"Eyas, look at me. You _need_ to calm down. You're starting to shake." He tells me, kneeling before me.

"Alright. That's enough. We're here." Nat says as the doors were pulled open.

This place seems familiar, we're in a private airport. A military base from what I can tell.

"Come on, Bitty. The plane is this way." Tony says, calling my attention.

It looks like some sort of jet. Nothing like I've ever seen before, even on military informational books or websites.

Once we're all on, Nat and my brother sit down in the cockpit. Again, this doesn't surprise me. Not really, since my brother was in the Navy pilot for a few years, or so I'm told.

What does surprise me is when Tony clicks something on his wrist and some type of metallic red and a mustard yellow metal encases every limb on his body but his head, like a cocoon.

I recognized it, from all the comics and collection cards, I had of them.

Geek. I know, but what are you gonna do? My brother sent them to me along with a little stuffed bear dressed in their attires.

Wait a moment. I could finally ask the question plaguing my mind since I read my first comic book.

My excitement suddenly appeared along with my inner geek and fangirl.

"Why do they call you Iron Man? Your suit doesn't seem to be made of iron?" I ask, trying to contain my excitement.

"It sounds cooler." He says, deadpan.

"Makes sense, I guess." I respond in the same deadpanned tone, shrugging.

I curiously peek over at the other two to see what they're doing, before I turn back to Tony.

"So, Mr. Stark, what _is_ your suit made of?" I ask.

"Oh, it's actually made of nickel-titanium alloy, well mostly." He says, shurgging.

"So, no iron then?" I ask, amused.

I knew it had to be something like that! How else would he take the air for long periods of time? Other metals would weigh him down in flight!

I bit my lip trying to contain my excitement once more.

"Nope, not one bit." He says, smiling at my enthusiasm.

"How is it you know all of this?" He asks, curiously.

Staring at me as if I'd grown another head. What's his deal? Isn't knowing types of metal common knowledge?

"Well, I've always been ahead of everyone in my age group. I went to high school in three different states, meaning three different curriculums. Also, I went to summer school, most summers." I say shrugging.

Well, _most_ summers.

Truth of it is. I'm not even entirely sure how I know half the things I know. Learning has always come easy to me. Why? I don't know.

"What else do **_you_** _know_?" He asks, but is interrupted by my brother.

"We're almost there." Clint says.

"Welcome to your new home, Bitsy." Tony says, giving me a wide smile.

"Yeah, well, thank you, I guess." I comment dryly.

"So, Barton. Where exactly will you two be staying?" Steve asks, curiously.

"With me." Nat says, as she pushes a green button, and slips off the head set before walking off.

"Does anyone know where a gym is? I really need to blow off some steam." I say, as I pull up one of the duffle bags.

"We'll go with you." Clint says, picking up the rest of my things.

I nod, following them off the plane.

The gym is in a weird massive building called Stark Tower.

Nat led me away to the changing rooms. She and I slip into a pair of yoga pants and a skin tight t-shirt. Leading me back into the gym, once inside it wasn't what I expected at all.

_Everything_ had padding on it, _including_ the walls.

Interesting.

"Clint, spar with me." I say, after warming up.

He only nods in response is a nod, before swallowing.

"Careful now, you may be out of practice." He taunts, as he nabs my ribs.

Oh no, he _did __not_ just say I am out of practice.

"Barton. Let Steve do it." Nat says.

He nods and goes to sit beside her.

"Me?" Steve says, pointing at himself.

I notice he has changed too, into a pair of sweats.

We both step towards the middle of the mat.

He starts by throwing a jab and hitting me in the ribs, on the exact stop my brother hit.

They're now throbbing. _Assholes_.

I step back shaking it off, before cartwheeling onto his shoulders, only to cartwheel backwards, knocking him onto his back.

I follow by climbing onto his chest, and pinning his arms with my legs. Then quickly smacking him upside the head.

"Eyas." My brother calls, chastising.

"Yes, brother dearest?" I ask, batting my lashes at him.

Before he can I answer I'm thrown off, landing a few feet away.

"I thought men from 1918 were supposed to be gentlemen?" I mutter, rubbing the shoulder I landed on.

"We are." Steve says, standing above me, offering me his hand.

"Right, and my hair is unicorn pink." I snip.

He's about to reply, when the door opens, and into the room walks a tall, bald guy with an eyepatch.

"Barton. Swan. I need to speak to the two of you. _Now_." He barks, before turning around and walking back out of the room.

My brother nods his head before standing up and following the man out, with me hot on his heels.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: things are about to change. Thank you for readying, reviewing and following. Enjoy._**

* * *

I silently follow behind them, knowing the possibilities of what was about to happen.

He leads us down the hall, silently. We pass one, two, three, four doors, before leading us into the large meeting room.

"Barton, Swan, have a seat." He says gesturing towards the black leather chairs, while he walks around the large table into

"Uhh.. can I _please_ go to the bathroom?" I ask, timidly, as I stand by the door.

They both look over to me. The man with slight annoyance and amusement. My brother with amusement.

"Go out the door, down the hall to the right, first door to the right." He says.

I quickly ran in the direction pointed to me. Passing several agents as I do so.

I am nearly to my destination when I collide with a rock hard chest, causing me to fall back onto the ground.

"_Shit_. Are you alright?" He asks.

Rogers. Of course, it had to be him. Who else would try to irritate to death since Edward didn't do the job.

I choose to ignore him, swiftly getting up and walking into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind me.

I barely make it to the toilet on time. When I'm done doing my business, I quickly proceed to walk out of the stall and wash my hands in the sink. Splashing some water on my face before drying my face.

When I walk into the room, I realize I must've missed something vitally important.

My brother is tense, and the other two people in the room are also tense.

I realized then that Nat is now present, along with another unfamiliar man.

"What's going on?" I ask my brother, as I sit next to him.

"Eyas. Something—Something has happened." He says, in a calm controlled voice.

I can feel a sudden dread began to settle in my stomach.

_Oh no._

"Eyas, I need you to be calm for what I'm about to tell you." He says slowly.

"They're dead, aren't they? Mom and Dad are gone. Aren't they?" I whispered, looking at all of their grave expressions.

He sighs, closing his eyes tightly before pressing the tip of his finger to the bridge of his nose.

"Miss. Swan..." The man tries.

Is he seriously going to keep acting as if he doesn't know me?

"_Oh pleas_e, can you drop the fucking act?" I snap.

"What act?" My brother asks confused, lifting up his head.

Fury looks annoyed enough to shoot me. He stares at me silently asking if it's alright to tell them.

As if my outburst hasn't just given it away.

"_He's_ known Charlie. _He_ is the friend who calls him and tells him _every_ **_fucking_** thing. The fact that _you_ are working for _him_, as well as _I **am**_ isn't a fucking _coincidence_." I say, staring back at Fury, angrily.

"Wait, you're working for Fury, and Shield?" Nat asks, disbelievingly.

"What the fuck is going on?" My brother asks, standing now.

I hear Fury sigh in exasperation before turning to answer him, "Do you remember when your mother was kidnapped while pregnant with your sister?" Fury asks him.

As I watch their exchange, I can feel the tension rolling off of my brother and his friends.

"I was fourteen." My brother blinks.

"Yes, you were. Do you remember what happened to her?" Fury asks.

I can already tell this is going to a massive fucking bomb. So, I decide to step back.

"Yes, she was missing for a span of six hours. No one knew where she was. When she was found she had a head injury and a few bruises along her arms and legs, and one on her stomach." My brother mutters.

I can feel their gazes on me, as Fury talks. Yet, I choose to keep my gaze lowered on the table.

"That's not _all_ they did to her. They injected something into her womb. She wasn't the only one who this happened to. Upon doing research, we discovered over sixty different pregnant women had been kidnapped, across state, nationwide. Your mother was the sole survivor. Along with your sister." Fury explains.

"So, all these women pregnant were kidnapped. Experimented on and killed?" Clint asks, disbelievingly.

"The proof is in this file." Someone says walking into the room.

"Stark, what are you doing here?" Fury asks, sighing in defeat.

"Nothing at all. Just came here to join the party." He says, as he pulls out his phone. "JARVIS, projection mode please." He says

"Yes, sir." A British voice answers back.

As soon as the British voice answers back, four different screens appear in the middle of the table, and the glass wall behind us suddenly turns into a solid black color.

Everything was out on the table. My medical records, my school records… _everything_.

"You were _tested_?" Clint gasps, turning towards me. "Where was I when all this happened?" He asked.

"At school. The air force...traveling." I say, shrugging, as the memories of what types of tests they took assaulted my mind.

"So, you work for Shield. Just how long have you been working here?" Tony asks.

"Pffttt." I blow a raspberry. "I'd say since I turned eleven." I muttered

"E-eleven?!" He hollers. "How the fuck can you do that to an eleven year old?" He hollers, louder.

"She's a genius, Barton. Has multiple doctorates in different fields. _She's_ the one who developed the current security program here. _She_ alerted _me_ of Tony's condition four years ago _and_ gave Nat the lithium dioxide injection to help him out until he could discover the element to help himself. Do you honestly think I would have her here against her will?" Fury asks, sarcastically.

"You have multiple doctorates?" Tony asks, turning towards me.

"Just a few." I mutter.

"How is that even _possible_ if you're still in high school?" He asks, surprised.

"I got them all under a different alias. Director Fury advised to go under a different alias. My birth name is Marie Barton. When I went back to live with dad, I became Isabella Marie Swan. That is how I was able to continue being undercover. Occasionally, when a program went under or the director needed something, I'd fly back, incognito." I explained.

"Wah-what exactly do you do here, Eyas?" My brother asked.

"Various things. Do you remember the Avengers initiative? I helped evaluate and get the approval from the board… mainly, get Stark approved." I shrug.

"So in a sense you're his right hand?" He asks.

To which I shrug.

"Why are we just finding this out now, and how exactly do I not know this if I've breached and broken into S.h.i.e.l.d's database countless times?" Tony asked, appalled.

"You only find what I want you to willingly find. What you know is only a _tiny_ portion of what S.h.i.e.l.d has under their sleeve." I respond, trying not to be amused at the scowl he is now sporting.

As all of their jaws hit the ground.

"What are we going to do about my parents?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

Pushing a button on the bottom of the table to clear all the screens that appeared before us.

"Arrangements have been made. Renee and Phil shall be buried back in Phoenix next week, and Charlie will be buried this Friday." The director says.

I nod, as it finally sinks in...my mom and dad are gone…

"Excuse me, for a moment. I need to be alone." I say, excusing myself and quickly exiting the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I barely make it past the doors of the gym when a heartbroken sob claws its way out of my chest.

I feel as if my world has been turned upside down, and it's my fault, no less.

I don't want to ask what happened, because something inside me has a feeling that I'll lose control if I find out what really happened to my parents.

I'm heading to the punching bags, when my knees give out and I give in to the despair and agony I have been feeling since I walked back into that boardroom.

_Clint's pov:_

I watch helplessly as my baby sister practically runs out of the room.

"Should we tell her that there were notes left behind for her in the crime scenes?" Director Fury asks, concerned.

"No." I respond automatically, walking out of the boardroom.

I have always tried to shelter my sister from the harshness of this world, sadly, I realize I have failed the ugliness has somehow managed to touch my Eyas.

I make my way down hurriedly towards the gym, where I have a feeling Eyas may be. I can hear her gut wrenching sobs as I get near the door.

I don't hesitate to go in. She's sitting on the padded ground, with her knees pulled up to her chest, tremering with each sob.

She tenses for a brief moment, when she hears me walk in, but relaxes after she realizes that it's only me.

"They're gone, Hawk, they're gone." She sobbed, lifting her head to look at me.

"I know." I whisper back, sitting next to her.

She looks so tiny, briefly reminding me of when she was younger and she'd fall or do something wrong, usually coming to me to help or protect her.

"I-I...I'm sorry we all lied to you. We thought it'd be best for you to be kept in the dark." She mutters, leaning her head onto my shoulder.

"Pfft… it's water under the bridge." I say, patting her head lightly.

I can hear her annoyed scoff, "I'm not a dog you, asshole."

I chuckle in response, which only gets her angrier. Until the reminder of our parents sobers us up.

"Are you going to be able to handle going back to Forks? Your ex could still be wandering around there." I say.

"Oh, he won't be a problem." She says, confidently.

The amused expression she's sporting informs me that there's more to that story than she wishes to say.

"What are you keeping from me?" I ask her, suspiciously.

_Bella's pov:_

"Not a single thing." I say, giving him a small smile before we stand up.

Smiling at how I know the Cullens won't be a problem.

"Do you want to finish sparring?" He asks.

I nod, before pulling off my blue sweater.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" He asks.

"You already did." I answer smartly.

"Another question." He clarifies, as we begin to circle one another, and he throws the first jab.

"Go for it." I say, shrugging as I shake off the first two jabs.

"Are you ever going to tell anyone how much of a fan girl you truly are?" He asks, as he roundhouse kicks me in the ribs.

I quickly duck down, and side swipe him, knocking both his feet from under him.

"Oomph." He gasps, as he falls back unexpectedly.

"No, and if you want to live to see the day you have children, you won't either." I threatened.

He quickly uses his legs to knock me down before I retaliate by using my legs in a submission move, keeping my legs around his neck and face.

"Alright, alright. I promi-th." He mumbled through squished lips.

He uses his hand to tap out. "Who taught you hand to hand combat?" He asks, rubbing his face.

"Your girlfriend." I grinned, amused at his sudden blush.

"How long have you known?" He asks,suspiciously narrowing his eyes at me.

"Since it happened... _five_ _years_ **_ago_**. Just after Budapest." I say getting to my feet.

He throws his towel at me, as I dance away towards a table near the locker rooms to get a water bottle.

"Damn, gossiping...women." He mutters as he reaches for one.

"So where to, after this?" I ask, after sipping my water.

"Nat's house." He mutters.

"Oooh. _Nat's_ house. Eh?" I taunt.

"Yes, now shut up, before I tell the Cap abou—" he taunts back before the doors creek open.

"Tell me what?" Rogers asks, as he comes out of the locker rooms, in a pair of jeans and a tight gray t-shirt that stretches over his thick muscular arms.

"_Nothing_." I say, snatching my bottle before rushing into the locker room to change like my ass is on fire.


	8. Chapter 8

_Friday afternoon:_

I don't know what hurts more, the fact that my mother and Phil had a will prepared, or the fact that she had it made just after the accident the Phoenix.

Various members of the school Phil worked as a coach in, are all present. Even the families of all the teams are here.

My mother had only just decided to go back to teaching preschool again this past August.

Clint and I both looked at the police file of the crime scene.

It was ruled as a homicide. A robbery gone wrong, since the living room window was broken.

I doubt it was who they think it was. A piece of cotton fibers were found, and a red dark curly hair was found.

It only confirmed my suspicion. Victoria had come back, and she was out for blood.

Sadly, the person she was looking to take revenge on was no longer around to receive it.

See, after I informed him of the possibility of this happening, he had someone stage my own death, and with that, Bella Swan is now no more.

Yet, I ,somehow, knew Edward wasn't going to give up. Or leave me alone completely. I had to do something to make sure no one else got hurt.

He sent someone to follow me, much was confirmed by C. Mar Vell when she got in contact with Director Fury after finding my father dead.

My mom and Phil decided they wanted to be buried in Jacksonville instead of in Phoenix like it was originally planned, near my grandparents. So, here we were listening to people give condolences to Clint and I, then share stories of the pair before they moved on.

That isn't the hardest part. The hardest part is looking at their caskets, and knowing my mother is in one of them, and that I'll never get to see or hug her ever again. I'll never receive an email of her sharing her day or asking why I haven't called her.

I don't think I can handle it. I'm trying to hold it together but I don't think I can do it. Tears are coming out of my eyes faster than I can dry them. My mom is really gone and I'll never see her again.

"Eyas." He whispers, holding me in a tight hug.

"She's really gone, Hawk. We'll never get to see her ever again." I murmur, shaking as sobs wreck through me.

"I know." He whispers, trying to calm me down.

The last few words are exchanged, and the coffins. Each person there slowly passes and drops a white or red rose onto their coffins along with forget me nots.

Then the worst part of all happens, the caskets are lowered into the ground, and a piece of me is lowered into the ground with her.

"Come on, Eyas. We have to get back." He says, helping me walk away

Eventually, the day becomes too much for me to handle and I end up blacking out.

As I realize this is I feel as my limbs completely go numb before my world goes black.

_Clint (Hawkeye)'s POV:_

As Bella, Nat and I are walking away, I feel her as she goes limp. I barely have enough time to catch her before she fully collapses.

She's blacked out, this only happens when something gets to be too much for her. I have to rush to get her back to the plane.

We quickly rush into the car. Nat quickly drives us towards the private airport where everyone is waiting for us.

It takes us a short amount of time for us to reach it. Nat has barely stopped the car when I am already getting out and pulling my unconscious sister up into my arm before taking off in a dead sprint to get her on the plane.

"Barton, what the hell happened to her?" Fury asks, concerned.

"She blacked out. It happens when something is emotionally overwhelming for her. She'll be waking up soon. I need to get her a soda or something sugary." I say, walking back towards the small beverage cart in the back.

I quickly grab a bag of gummy worms and a cold can of Coke and head back just as she is waking up.

The scene I walked into, however, took me by surprise, as humorous as it was.

_Bella's pov:_

I don't know how much time passes when I'm surrounded by the black, heavy, senseless yet wadable like water.

I was trying to remember what happened. Nothing seemed to be making sense anymore, then I remembered something. My parents were gone. I would never get to see them again. Never hug or kiss them. Never laugh with them again. It tore me apart that I knew something was missing.

What was it? Something that had to do with them. What was it?

I know they were murdered. By who though?

Then it suddenly clicked. It was as if I was hit over the head. Even in this staggering darkness.

The red curly hair. The cotton fibers. No fingerprints found at the scene.

Victoria. It had to be her. Who else would want to hurt me like this? She's the only one who has red curly hair that I know.

The realization brought me out of my unconscious state.

Whoever was leaning over me now had a broken nose due to the violent headbutt I gave to them.

I didn't stop there, however. My mind and body seemed to be having difficulty understanding that the people around me weren't going to harm me.

The headbutt was quickly followed by me grabbing the person's arm, flipping them over onto the ground and twisting the arm back painfully at an awkward angle.

"_Easy_." Someone else said.

"Eyas, let him go. Come on, baby sis, come back to me. Come on." The other person, I soon recognized as my older brother said.

"Well, I'll be damned. Girl packs quite a wallop." Tony says amused.

"Stark, ah, shut up." Rogers groaned from the floor.

I could feel as my eyes began to tear up again, this time from embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you." I stuttered, my voice breaking at the end.

I could see everyone staring at me in surprise, causing my embarrassment to double tenfold.

"I warned you this would happen." Nat said, sitting in one of the seats, looking at everyone amused.

"What exactly happened?" Tony asked.

"My guess is something has happened to cause her to be on high alert." Nat said, looking at me, carefully.

How did she know? Was she a mind reader to? or was I just that transparent.

"Nick, what exact was the name of that serum her mother was injected with while pregnant with her?" Tony asked, looking down at the phone in his palm.

"_Ingenium_ _Serum_." Nick sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: All I'm going to say is. Goodbye Bella Swan. Hello Marie Barton.**_

_**Bella Swan dies. Marie Barton is Born.**_

"I'm sorry. _What_?" Tony asked, his eyes widening. "J.A.R.V.I.S, gather up all the information to Ingenium Serum, asap!" He called.

"Right away, sir." The British voice said.

"I've heard that name before? Where have I heard that name before?" My brother says.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are ready for take off. Please take your seats." A feminine voice spoke from the intercom.

We all sat down in the seats provided, buckling the seatbelts before the large jet began moving on the roadway.

I wished to be alone, so I took the farthest seat possible from any of them. Then I pulled on one of my headphones untangling it from my old iPod touch. Before shoving one into my ear.

_Creep _by _Radiohead _came on and I quickly shut it off.

The rest of the ride was spent quietly. Well, except for when my brother and Nat repositioned Rogers' nose. Followed by his groans of pain.

I sighed, trying to listen to something as I hear someone walking towards my direction and sit the empty seat next to mine.

"My, my, Bitsy. You really did a great number on the Cap." Tony says amused. "Blueberry?" He asks, offering me some from the silver packet he's holding.

I shake my head, feeling as my head begins to throb.

"Oh, come on now, Bitsy. It was an accident. They should really quit underestimating you. I know Romanoff has done so since the first day. As have I." He says, as he throws another handful of blueberries into his mouth.

"You're only saying that because I'm a possible _threat_ to you." I reply, staring out the window.

"...be that as it may… we're all learning… and you can't go wrong with knocking us down a peg or two." He shrugs.

I snort, in response before turning back to look out the window. I can hear another person approach as I stare at the white fluff we pass outside.

"Do you mind if I talk to you?" Nat asks, nudging Tony.

"By all means… have a seat." He says pointing to the chair across the table from ours.

She scoffs but does what Tony asks, before turning to me.

"I know what you are going to say and the answer is no." I mumble, my eyes tearing up again.

"Do you really, Bitsy? Then you should know that this isn't something we are going to play with. So, listen to us before your position is once again...compromised." She says.

"What exactly are you two talking about?" Tony asks.

"She needs to lose the brown contacts she's been using along with the brown hair." Nat answers without batting an eyelash.

"W-w-wait. Hang on, wait a minute. You mean to tell me that the way you look right now isn't how you really look?" He asks, surprised.

"No, I don't. My hair has dark roots, it's always had them. My natural hair color is more of a blonde with red highlights than brown now, anyway. When I moved back to Forks with Charlie, my dad, I always had to dye my hair every two months. It was easy since he was always away at work. But after the first few months it bbegan to turn into a pain in the ass. It washes right out." I explain, nonchalantly.

My heart hurts just thinking about it. I will never get to see his crinkly smile, or the twitch to his mustache as he tried to hide his amusement. His dark brown head of curls.

" ...and your eyes?" He questions.

Still staring at me. As if to see past the brown contacts.

"Eyas?" My brother finally asks, sitting down next to Nat.

"Hawk." I respond, tiredly.

"Your eyes, Bitsy? Explain please." Tony pressed.

"Wait. Didn't you say the vampires you hung out with have extra powers?" Nat asked.

"Yes. A mind reader, an empath, and a psychic." I mutter, clicking my nails on the table.

They stared at me, surprised.

"This is unbelievable. Don't you think this is something we all needed to know?" Clint asks, annoyed.

"The director knows everything." I respond, unblinkingly at him.

"_I'm_ your _brother_! _I'm supposed_ to _keep you safe_." He bellows.

"Bitsy! Your eyes! Tell us about your eyes." Tony interfered.

How do I explain this? Shit, this is going to be more difficult than I thought.

"I was born with brown eyes. As I started growing my then turned to a lighter shade of brown, they stayed that shade until I turned eleven. That's when they began to change drastically." I explained.

"What? How did I not know about this?" Clint asked.

" I wore contacts." I said dryly.

"What color are your eyes now?" He asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I haven't seen my real eyes in so long I'm not sure anymore. " I respond.

"Eyas. The psychic. Can't she see into your future?" My brother asked worried.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure they can anymore. She said I was becoming blurrier and blurrier as the days passed. That was almost three months ago." I said, carelessly.

"Don't you think they're going to get suspicious if you're dead and you show up to our father's funeral?" Clint asked.

"Clint, honestly. The only one I truly worried about is Jasper, the empath, and Alice's husband. He can probably sense me." I say.

"What are you going to do about your hair?" Nat asked once more.

"Use a shampoo that'll wash it right out. It'll go back to the color it was before." I say, watching as the sun began to set behind the clouds.

"Marie. I suggest you do it now. I just received a call from Agent Coulson. There is a number of five suspicious beings circling the airport." Fury spoke, from feet away.

"Oh, and Marie? Switch your sweater with a different one. Give your clothes to your brother." He instructs.

Nat quickly hands me a pair of black pants of hers, a large crimson hoodie, a black t shirt, a pair of sneakers, a small pouch, and the special shampoo and conditioner. Pointing towards the only door towards the back.

I quickly head into the bathroom to take a shower.

It has been through experience, that I found the perfect way to rinse out all the hair dye from my hair. First I use warm water slowly rubbing in the shampoo. Then I wash it out with hot water. Rubbing in the conditioner once I turned the cool water higher.

The shampoo seemed to rinse every chemical ever been used for my hair.

I quickly finished washing all the traces of Bella Swan from my person. Quickly drying myself the towel.

I quickly pulled on my underwear, then the pants and shirt, followed by the pullover hoodie.

I had just slipped on sneakers when someone began knocking.

"Barton! Hurry up! We're about to land soon." My brother tells threw the closed bathroom door.

I sigh, pulling the sweater over my head before opening the bag.

Barton. I haven't used that name since we were living in Louisiana. I've missed it.

Sadly, I realize that my hair apparently isn't going to take things lying down. It was now three colors instead of two.

Ten minutes later, one pair of contacts less, three different applications of liner, in a masterful way. I finally exit the bathroom a second later.

"Here. Put this on your head." My brother says, slapping a cap onto my head.

I sigh pulling my hair into a high ponytail and slipping it through the top of the cap.

"Come on, Eyas. Change of plans. We're going to be landing somewhere else." He says leading me towards the seats.

Nat and Tony are typing furiously away on the computer when we approach.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting down.

"It appears one of your 'friends' got through one of the fire walls at Shield while you took a shower." Tony says, typing in another code.

I nod, as I quickly pull away one of the laptops, and look to see who it is.

Within minutes I find who it is and the location.

"Stark, can you have J.A.R.V.I.S trace this location?" I ask.

"Give me the coordinates and he'll be able to." He replies working through his phone.

I nod, scanning the screen for a second.

"63.1148° N, 151.1926° W." I recite.

"Sir, it appears those are the coordinates to Alaska. A city called Denali. It's a house located in a remote area." J.A.R.V.I.S says.

I nod, before sending a message before I click again and send virus and kill code to the coordinates.

"Why did you send a virus and a kill code?" My brother asks, peeking over my shoulder.

"The virus is going to slow down the computer, erasing most of the memory. The kill code, it is going to shut down. If they try again it'll be worse. They'll lose all the information they have of me or of S.h.i.e.l.d, though." I say, shutting the computer down and handing it back to Stark.

"I'm confused." He says.

"About..?" I arched my brow.

"Just how did you erase?" He asked.

"He was using a laptop, my guess is the newest version of whatever is popular right now. It's mostly likely untraceable, or so they think." I shrug.

The cellphone Edward had given me, after the accident was being tracked. I quickly fixed it to trace back to Washington, whether I was there or not.

The night I left Washington I destroyed it in the garage right before I beat the crap out of my dad's old punching bag.

The seatbelt light goes on causing all of us to quickly click it in place before the jet makes its descent in Newark.

Once the jet stopped, we all quickly separated in pairs.

Apparently, though, life likes to push me into uncomfortable situations because guess who ended up leaving with me?

Yeah. The one and only, Steve Rogers. All healed up, sans the broken nose from earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

My pockets felt heavy as I walked with Steve through the airport.

My nerves were wound tight, the tension causing my shoulders to tighten.

My brother gave me a small backpack to carry so I didn't look suspicious running around the airport without luggage.

"So, your brother was telling me that you have been of fan of all of us since he met us." Rogers said, he muttered as we passed baggage claim.

I could die of embarrassment. My blood shot to my feet before shooting up to my face again.

"He. Told. You. What?!" I whisper-yelled.

"He—oh n-no.. I-I… oh never mind." He muttered, shaking his head nervously.

I scoffed, trudging forward in the slow moving crowd.

We were almost to the door when I saw a white flash from the corner of my eye.

The nerves I felt, now turned into anxiety. I felt as if I was being watched. The hairs on the back of my neck standing up. The feeling was familiar.

"Marie? What's wrong?" Rogers asks.

I choose to ignore him, incline my head, tilting it to the side, listening quietly.

I could see Rogers beginning to get frustrated at me lack of response or movement. His jaw clenched, shoulders tense, fists clenching and unclenching.

_They're here._ I mouth to him.

The black cap that I'm wearing however obstructs my view, so I couldn't see his reaction.

He neglects to say another word as he leads me away, towards the exit.

"This is a bad idea, they're waiting to ambush us outside." I whisper, as he takes my hand in his.

I stiffen in surprise for a moment before I follow him outside. I stiffen even more as I sense them come closer.

We get past the parking lot before we hear two sets of footsteps quickly following us.

"Rogers, Barton. Where are you?" We hear Fury ask through the earpiece we're both wearing.

"Past the car lot. Across the street, three buildings down." Rogers responded.

"Good evening." He says politely.

"We don't want any problems." Rogers said, lifting up his palm in caution.

"We're not here to cause problems."

I locked eyes with the familiar face before me. Though her face showed emotion, I kept my face expressionless.

"Then what is it that you want?" Rogers asked, stepping forward.

"We don't mean any harm, we only wish to speak to the girl." Carlisle said.

"Bella, we know it is you." Esme whispered, emotionally.

I sighed looking up at the two. They didn't seem to be backing down anytime soon. Stubborn vampires.

"Why do you want to speak to me?" I asked in a leveled voice.

"Bella, we're here to apologize for leaving you alone. We'd like to offer you a place to stay." Carlisle stated.

"That's just it. You have the wrong person. Bella's dead. Now if you'll please leave me alone." I say, allowing my voice to break at the end.

"No. Bella never told us she had any other siblings. In fact, she used to say she was an only child." Carlisle argued, stubbornly.

Actually, I never quite told them I had siblings. That my good sir, is assuming.

"Yes, well. There's a reason for that. Not that that's any of your _business_." I state dryly.

"Bella, darling, you don't have to lie to us. We're your family. " Esme pleads.

"My name is _Marie_ not _Bella_, and the only family I have is my older brother, Clint. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late." I spit out.

"Bella. _Please_, don't do this." Esme pleads once more.

"You have the same features as Bella." Carlisle stated, feebly.

"That would be because I'm her twin sister. We have the same features, but look nothing alike. Now are we done here?" I asked.

"I can see you're not going to admit anything. I'm sorry we wasted your time. Marie." He said, extending his hand towards me only to be intercepted by Rogers.

"If you truly want to see the proof. Go to Forks. Bella's grave is there, it'll be hers and my father's resting place. Goodbye." I say, turning and walking away from them.

Quickly flagging down a taxi and climbing without sparing another look back.

The entire cab ride consists of awkward silence as we speed through the city. My mind is running quick possibilities to the new occurrence.

When will I ever have peace in my life again? Will I ever have a normal life?

He promised it would be as if they never existed. So, why were they all still making appearances in my life? I had to talk to somebody, and I knew who, I just hoped he wasn't too busy.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: My Facebook is having problems logging on, so I'll be updating here. If one of you ladies from the groups I post in would do me the favor of posting it there. I'd be forever thankful!**_

_**Anyways, happy readings!**_

I left Rogers in the cab and walked the three blocks that were left.

Three blocks later, I stood before Stark Tower or the old location of Stark Tower.

Though Tony had originally planned to sell it off to the highest bidder, Pepper and I joined forces to convince him to keep it, as a base of sorts.

The reconstruction started right after New York incident, that was a couple of months ago.

As I walked into the lobby, I could sense as he followed me. I knew being alone wasn't an option, at least not now.

After passing the security station, I quickly walked into the elevator and pressed the code needed to move.

"Good evening, Miss. Bitsy." J.A.R.V.I.S called through the speaker.

"Hello, J.A.R.V.I.S. Is in?" I asked.

"Yes, he is. So, is Miss. Potts." He replied.

The elevator was playing a Beethoven symphony as it rode up. It gave off a calm feeling.

"Where are they, in the lab?" I asked, looking down at my watch.

" I believe they're in the office, ma'am. " he replied.

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S. " I respond, as the elevator doors ding opened.

"No problem, ma'am."

The doors opened to reveal Tony and Pepper working on something. They looked so preoccupied that they didn't notice my arrival.

"Good evening." I say, officially announcing my arrival.

"Bella!" Pepper gasps, rushing forward to pull me into a tight hug.

"It's Marie, Peps." Tony corrects, rolling his eyes at her before walking towards us.

"Oh sorry, Marie. Oh my goodness, I heard what happened to your parents. I'm so sorry." She mutters, rubbing my back.

I feel as tears spring to my eyes. It's so difficult to think about them not being around anymore. That I'll no longer get any random phone calls to ask how I am or what I am doing.

"Oh, you poor little thing, you let it all out for Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony." she soothes as I sob into her shirt.

It takes me a while before I can stop crying, the sobs turn to hiccups when I am finally able to stop.

"This is going to seem so insensitive but...what in the world have you done to your hair?.. and why are you wearing Rogers' sweater?" Pepper asks.

I let out a broken laugh, as I reach up to slip off the cap.

"I used the shampoo we designed." I explain, sliding off the small rubber band from my hair.

"Oh dear god, did it undo everything? Even the perm you got two and a half years ago?" She asks, running her hands through my hair.

"Yes. Though, sadly, my hair looks as if I couldn't decide what color to dye it, and used three different colors." I comment.

"We can fix that easily, tomorrow. " she says, smiling at me.

"Maybe." I allow.

"Alright, that's enough with the girl talk. We have some things to discuss, Bitsy." Tony interrupts.

"What's going on?" I ask, automatically tensing up.

"The prototype we came up with. There's a few things we're missing." He says.

"What's missing?" I ask.

"You said they sparkle in the sun. Correct?" He asked.

"Yes, they're hard like marble. Instead of blood, they secrete venom from their mouths." I supply.

"These vampires aren't like the ones we've read in books are they?" Pepper asks, amused.

"No, they aren't. They're faster than a blink of an eye, strong beyond belief, and as we mentioned before sparkle like a disco ball in the sun. All the facts from Hollywood? Lies. They don't sleep, eat food, or die as easily." Tony states, as he pulls out a small syringe.

"Blood samples?" I ask, flinching.

He nods stepping forward, before taking out a small scalpel.

"I want to take a sample from your scar too. If you don't mind." He adds.

I sigh, walking towards the large overstuffed L shaped, beige sofa. Where I proceed to pull off the oversized sweater I'm wearing and plop down, extending my arm out.

I watch as he makes his way over and sets the flasks down on the coffee table.

He makes quick work of getting two phials of blood, and scraping off some skin cells onto the flask, while Dum-E quickly snatches the phials and flask and takes them to the lab in the next room.

"How are you doing?" He asks after he wraps the bend of my elbow, and places another one on my wrist.

"Sir, the Cap is here to see you." J.A.R.V.I.S says.

"Send him up!" He calls, winking at me.

My brother is a dead man when I see him.


	12. Chapter 12

I watch as Tony strodes away, horrified.

Pepper, who has been sitting in the loveseat across from me, watching quietly, raises a delicate eyebrow at me in question.

_'Help me'_ I mouth to her.

She gives me an understanding smile and inclines her head next room. I quickly followed her out of the room as we both hear a soft chuckle and the elevator doors ding opened.

Then I ran like my ass was on fire.

"You must be feeling drained. Do you have a place to stay already?" Pepper asks as soon as I walked into her office, shutting the door behind me and locking it.

"Yes… though now that I think about it, I'm sort of rather angry at my brother at the moment so no." I mutter, feeling the day take its toll on me.

"Why? Did something happen between you and your brother?" She asks, concerned.

"Not exactly…" I mutter, blushing in embarrassment.

I flushed thinking about what my brother had revealed. My mind quickly tried to block out the embarrassment but it was all a lost cause, since my brother would either repeat it or Tony and Steve would.

"Then what is it?" She asked, gently.

"My brother used to send me, super hero memorabilia when I was little. I've always been a big fan of all of his friends. Especially Captain America. I have always had a thing for him especially. My brother told all of them I was a big fan. I have a sweater for each of them. But I made one for Spiderman, Black Widow, and… the captain, even though he found someone who makes them as a living and had one for all of them made especially for me." I explain, in a soft voice.

"Aww...that's sweet. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She soothes. " I know I would do the same thing. Just how good are you at sewing?" She asks suddenly.

I smile, pulling out my phone to show her some of my work, handing my phone to her.

"You made these?" She asked, surprised.

"A friend back in Phoenix went to her boyfriend's Junior prom. It was sort of late for her to go shopping so we went to a fabric store, picked out the best fabric she could find and , bought some shoes. I designed it off the top of my head, took her measurements, borrowed her mother's sewing machine and made it the next day afterschool." I shrugged.

"Wow, Marie. This is amazing." She says, scanning more pictures.

I smiled fondly at the memories. My mother had helped me pin the dress together while I finished cutting the lace that I put atop as another layer. Despite her lacking abilities in the kitchen, she definitely knew how to sew.

"Ms. Potts. Mr. Stark wishes to know if you are ready to head home yet?" J.A.R.V.I.S asked.

"Go ahead and tell him to leave. I'll be staying at my apartment tonight with Bitsy." She responds, grabbing her purse before inclining her head.

I sigh before following her out of the large, intricately decorated office.

"Pull your pull on your sweater and braid your hair. It looks different pulled back." She said, as she pulled her jacket on.

I nod, slowly pulling my sore arm through the first arm and then quickly pulling the other part of the sweater over my head. Following by quickly braiding my hair. Once I'm done, we then proceed to get on the elevator, and down to the lobby and out the building.

Her car is parked right next to the curb. As they both neared the parked SUV, they saw a figure standing there.

"Ms. Potts, Miss. Barton." Harold Hogan better known as Happy, greeted them with a smile.

"Happy." Pepper greeted him with a smile, "Has Tony left yet?" She asked as he opened the backseat door for them.

"Oh, no. As a matter of fact, he's right over there." Happy replied pointing at a quickly approaching Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

I let out a tired sigh, "_Shit_, today has not been my day."

"Ladies." Tony greets with a careless smile as he quickly walks up.

I scoff in response before climbing into the back with Pepper.

"Sorry, Cap, looks like you get to be copilot tonight." Tony says, climbing next to me.

"Happy, drop us off at Miss. Potts apartment please." Tony instructed as Happy pulled away from the curb and into oncoming traffic.

I turn to stare at him suprised, raising an eyebrow at him .

"Surely you didn't thinking we'd defy orders did you, Bitsy? Fury informed us to not leave your sight."

"If that's the case take us to Tony's house. We won't fit in my tiny apartment." Pepper stayed dryly.

"We won't fit in a two bedroom apartment? What a surprise." Tony snipes back, in the same tone.

"Kill me now." I mumbled, dropping my face into my hands.

"Now, now, cupcake. No need for dramatics." Tony says, patting my arm.

_Tony's POV:_

_Just_ _before he caught up with Marie and Pepper._

I had a feeling shit was about to hit the ceiling.

From all the information I had gathered from Bella's file, provided by Fury, this girl had run into a lot of problems from a young age.

How in the world does an eighteen year old have that many accidents in a span of short time?

The Phoenix incident was provoked. It is a known fact that vampires can be territorial. Especially males.

It is an unknown fact to many people just how many mythical creatures S.H.I.E.L.D actually has contact with. From the files Fury let me have, you'd be surprised how many creatures live amongst us incognito that we don't even known about.

Now, I'm just waiting on the lab results to see what and how exactly Ingenium Serum has affected Marie.

Speaking of Marie….

"So, what do you think about Marie?" I ask the Cap curiously.

I noticed after Barton brought his sister back from their mother and stepfather's funeral. It was originally decided that we'd all be going, and be placed in different areas looking for any type of danger.

The cap was supposed to be within the crowd while Romanoff watching from afar. Fury stayed on the jet, watching through J.A.R.V.I.S for any sign of sudden movements, while I watched from the car.

We all had our assignments handed to us. Of course, we never realized how much the loss of her parents had truly affected Marie. This is the small child I met when I was in my early twenties.

She grew up amongst us. Though we never truly knew how much of a genius she truly was until just a week ago. Heck, we all knew her simply as Clint's kid sister, who occasionally showed up. Though it had been quite a while since we had seen her, give or take a few years.

Now that I think about it, I had never seen Rogers affected by someone like this. Even with his girlfriend he left in the past, Margaret Carter.

He seems so taken with her. It's almost amusing when I think about it.

Last week, when Clint revealed to Steve and I that she had always been a fan of the comic books, particularly Captain America's. His eyes seem to brighten.

That of course followed with a threat from him, stating if we mentioned this to her, we'd get an arrow in the ass.

"Cap?" I asked again.

He stood by the glass wall staring at the glowing lights that were with city. Lost in thought.

"Hmm? Oh, I think...she's a great person. " he says, distracted.

"A great person who's managed hand your ass to you." I snip, looking at a chart through one of the many holographic computer screens.

"Sir," J.A.R.V.I.S inputs.

"Yes?"

"The results for Miss. Bitsy, are ready." He says.

"Pull them up on screen number two, please." I mutter, trying to fix my newest prototype's fault.

"Tony, you might want to check this out." Rogers says, early calm.

I move the screen to the side, quickly walking over to where Rogers is.

"Holy shit!" I gasp in surprise, feeling as my jaw dropped to the ground.

Rogers and I stare at each other in surprise before I grab my jacket, wallet and keys and run to the elevator.

"Let's go!"


	13. Chapter 13

Marie's POV:

When we arrive to Tony's house, we all quickly climb out of the massive SUV.

"Marie, you can stay in the bedroom just up the stairs, to the right. Steve, there is a bedroom down the hall just to the right." Tony says, pointing.

"Pepper will get you one of my shirts to sleep in just for tonight. I already sent a text message to your brother and should be alright until tomorrow morning, that is when we will be discussing everything I felt with the test I ran on your blood and the skin cells from that nifty scar you have on your wrist." He says, "Though from the looks of it, the Serum is working to change it." He reveals.

I nod in response, wishing to be in bed already as I climb the massive curved staircase.

I only have a chance to strip off my clothes and crawl into the big bed before pulling the fluffy blankets over my head and knocking out.

I wake up the next morning with a clean set of clothes, and a large navy sweater with a note atop it.

_Good Morning Bitsy, _

_We bought you some fresh clothes last night and had them delivered overnight. Shower is the second door on the left. Shower and change, we'll be waiting for you in the kitchen. Your brother should be here around eleven. _

_~ Aunty Peps and Uncle Tony._

I smile at the thought, before grabbing said clothes before heading into the bathroom.

It takes me longer than usual to shower. Scrubbing away all the grimy feeling from my skin, and washing my hair with the shampoo.

I let out a surprised gasp as I made contact with the person in the mirror. I no longer looked the same. Before now I hadn't really truly taken a look at myself. It was clear I had more muscle mass. Gone was shy, insecure Bella Swan, now in her place was a more confident, less naive Marie Barton. I sort of like it. The chocolatey brown eyes I inherited from my father were no longer there, now they were a steeled gray with a light blue undertone. Gone were the curls I also inherited from my father, were now a dark mix of crimson and brown and honey gold.

As I finished looking at myself, a sob escaped changes are more than I expected.

When I get out of the bathroom I quickly step into my shoes and made my way down to the kitchen.

As I make my way into the kitchen everyone is gathered this including my brother, Nat, and another man I haven't seen since I was twelve years old.

"Well, well, well look who decided to grace us with her presence. "

I ignore the sniped comment, and head towards the cupboard to get a glass, before serving myself a full glass of orange juice.

"Now, that Marie has decided to grace us with her presence. What did you find?"

Tony stared at me worriedly, I could feel someone else's penetrating gaze on me to but could only focus on the nerves I felt.

"The Ingenium Serum was made to form the best humanized weapon of sorts. It was injected into your mother while she was pregnant with you. While it did alter her it did alter you." He began.

"At first it didn't seem like anything but as you started to grow… it was clear you weren't average. Clint, at what age did she begin to start walking?" He asked my brother, who happen to be midchew with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

Clint quickly swallowed it, taking a sip of coffee before he answers. "Eight and a half months she took her first steps, she began fully walking at nine and a half months almost ten months."

"Just as I thought. The serum has accelerated some things. While other ran their course. One thing I noticed is that it has taken everything, and I do mean everything, within your body. Every from the every skin cell all the way down to the double helix of your DNA to down to the atoms within your body. The serum has either replaced or enhanced another." Tony said.

I had a sinking feeling that something was about to happen.

"How is this going to affect her?" Nat asked.

"The thing is. Since we're not entirely sure yet…" Tony said, trailing off.

"You're keeping something from us." I say, monotone.

Tony's gaze flickered to mine, it was in that moment I knew what would happen.

"It's going to kill me. Isn't it?" I asked, the question on everyone's mind.

"No. What it _will_ do is eventually...is… knock you out for an undetermined amount of time." Tony said.

"How do you know?" My brother asked.

"Because from the blood samples and the skin cells I collected yesterday, it looks the serum has or is close to combining with the venom the vampires left within her body after she was bitten last summer. She won't turn, since most of the venom was immediately sucked out...did they leave you alone for any amount of time after you were bitten by the rogue vampire?" Tony asked.

"Right after he bit me. They left me with Alice, the psychic, to destroy James, the rogue vampire." I said.

He nodded, "the venom managed to attach a bit of itself to you, or the serum caught some of it."

"What does that mean?" My brother demanded.

"It means, she may soon be getting a few of their characteristics. Her eyes turned lighter because both the Serum and venom combined. Leaving her eyes a silvery grayish blue." Tony said.

"If she hasn't already. " Someone spoke from the doorway, causing us to snap our heads in said direction.

"Banner." Nat muttered surprised.


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce Banner aka the incredible hulk.

What exactly he is doing here? Remains to be seen.

"Banner? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood...and decided to drop by. What do you think I'm doing here? Fury, sent me to help." He says, plopping down in the chair next to Rogers.

"Great. Now, can we get back to the task at hand? Bitsy, have you noticed any changes?" Stark asks.

Of course, I have. Though the changes aren't something I'd like to discuss. So, I chucked a mouthful of muffin into my mouth before anyone notices. That didn't deter them, they simply waited for me to swallow.

"Just within muscle mass. I have noticed I've become quicker in somethings, less klutzy." I say, shrugging.

"Does the scar still feel cooler than the rest of your body?" Tony asks.

"Yes." I say automatically.

"Think fast." Nat said before throwing a muffin at my head.

I flinch ducking a moment before the chocolate chip muffin hits me, pelting Rogers in the face.

"Whoops." She mutters, causing me to let out a snort.

"Right, what would you have done if that had hit her in the face?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Laughed." She deadpanned.

I started laughing again, causing my brother to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir, I have found something about Ingenium Serum…" J.A.R.V.I.S spoke.

"Go ahead and project the information you found to the living room." Tony said, as he turned and walked into the living room.

I was already dreading this. Something in the pit of my stomach was telling me that what was found isn't going to be good for me.

Much is confirmed as we all walk into the spacious living room and taking a seat around the room.

"Go on." Tony says, as he sits down on one of the long sectional.

"Ingenium Serum. It was a failed attempt to manipulate the genealogical forms within the human dna to create a superior human race. It was originally created by a scientist Aldrich Feinman. He managed to perfect said Serum by taking genetic material from many mutants, and people alike. Only one sole survivor, Isabella Swan, now deceased. It is known that within the Serum there was genetic material from Wanda Maximoff, along with Illyana Rasputina, along with a few others unnamed."

"Not much else is known about, except the alteration of the subject's dna modification will be changing until the Serum finds the perfect combination. It is not known if it'll be painful. " J.A.R.V.I.S concludes.

I can feel as everyone's eyes turn and land on me.

"What?" I ask, staring at my records from a year ago to the test done yesterday.

It is clear the DNA has been altered. Comparing this to a few years ago, a random person wouldn't be able to tell that it's the same person.

I always doubted the existence of magic. Weird things have always happened around me, which my father and mother always dismissed as me being crazy. Though I guess in a world where howling werewolves, bloodsucking vampires, and shapeshifting humans exist, why can't magic really exist? Hell, even the Hulk exist.

Reality just got more difficult to bare. Though I guess it shouldn't surprise me.

"Alright, that's enough information for me. If you need me... I'll be using the gym." I say, quickly standing up and heading for the door.

Mentally planning a quick escape as I do so.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Tony says, nodding at Rogers and my brother before all three of them surround me.

I turn throwing them a scathing look, before nodding to myself. My brother is the first to realize what's about to happen.

"Who's going to stop me?" I asked, turning to face all three of them.

"Eyas…" my brother attempts to keep me calm.

"Boys, you might not want to do that right now…" Nat cautions, looking at me cautiously.

I can feel a part of my mind registers his plea, but another part of my brain is already on high alert, and won't be deterred.

From the corner of my eye to the right I saw a flash of movement. Rogers moves quickly towards me, attempting to get me from behind.

I quickly elbow him as hard as I can in the ribs, before flipping him over me onto the ground. I then turned to see my brother heading towards me, cautiously.

"Stark, back off please." He says, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Hawk, leave me alone." I grit out.

"I can't do that, Eyas. I promised to always protect you. Even from yourself. " he says, bringing his hand up cautiously.

"You don't understand. I could be dangerous. To all of you. Let me go." I say, backing up towards the door.

"Don't do it. I'll kick your ass and drag you back." He threatened.

"You won't find me." I reply, unblinkingly.

"Marie, you can't run away. Not while there is a threat towards you out there greater than your state." Nat says, looking at me.

"Now Tony." My brother says.

Before I can register what's going on I feel a prick on my arm, just before everything goes numb.

_Hawk's POV:_

I watch as Tony sneaks up behind my baby sister, quickly administering her with the sedative.

She quickly collapses into his waiting arms.

"Take her to the room down the hall" Nat instructs, while pulling up something on the screen.

Tony and Pepper quickly rush my sister to one of the rooms down the hall with me hot on their heels.

The calm expressionless face she bares makes me wonder what she is truly going through.

I know for a fact when she wakes up again, she's going to kick my ass along with Stark's for doing this to her.

Rogers is probably still on the ground after the elbow he received to the weak stop within the ribs. That aside from getting slammed down to the hard ground will do that to you.

"What did you give her?" Pepper asks as she pulled off the hoodie my sister wore then proceeded to pull off her shoes.

"Ketamine, she'll be out for a while. It was the only thing I had on hand." Tony mutters, looking out the window.

"What's the plan for today?" Pepper asks, staring down worriedly at my sister.

"Fury called me around four today. There is a lab near here, the government established it a while back, it is meant to be a prison for supers who have gone rogue. Fury recently found out they have twins locks up in there known as Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff." Tony says.

"As in the...she was the one who had the DNA extracted from her." I muttered.

He nods, "they've been in there since the age of ten." Tony states.

"Who's staying with her?" Pepper asks.

"Pep, I love you and care for you. So, I don't want you to get offended by what I am about to say…" Tony began.

"I'll...give you two some privacy. " I mutter before walking out.

I quickly walked back into the living room, to find Rogers sitting on the couch, holding an ice pack to the back of his head while holding another knot his ribs.

"Tough morning?" I ask, amused.

"Shut up." He groans in response.

"Bet you'll listen to me now when I say no to something now, eh?" Nat says, looking down at her nails.

We both roll our eyes at her, "what else did you find?"

"I noticed a few things. One, more than a few things were replaced in your sister's genetic material, with things from the Serum. Two, you know how Tony mentioned earlier that the Serum might knock her out for an unknown amount of time earlier? He just sped up said process. Three, we're working against time here, the only problem is… we don't know how this is going to affect her." Nat says, her voice breaking as she says 'her'.

"Eyas." I muttered, scared.


	15. Chapter 15

_Nat's POV:_

I can see how devastated Clint is at the new revelation.

There are too many variables. Too many things can end up happening. We need someone who knows more about this Ingenium Serum. But who?

As I am thinking this Tony and his boss-slash- girlfriend, Pepper Potts, walk out tense.

"We discovered something else. Nat?" Clint says, turning to look at me.

I take a deep breath, before letting it out. "The Serum changed a large percentage of Marie's genetic coding, DNA, material." I say.

He goes to argue but I quickly point out all the changes placed on the screen.

"The Ketamine you injected into her to calm her down? It speed up the process you mentioned earlier."

"What..? How?" He asks, scanning the screen.

His face drained of all colors as he scanned the multiple screens along with Banner.

"If-if the process is sped up. That- that means everything else is too." He says.

I nod, agreeing. This can only mean one thing.

"What is left?" Clint asks.

"How much this is going to affect her." Roger's states.

_Rogers POV:_

"So, what are we going to do about this?" I ask.

"Run more tests." Tony states, moving to the left of the room.

"You know who can help us with this? Wanda." Banner says, looking down at the files on the forgotten coffee table.

"You're right. She may be able to help." Tony agrees.

We all look at one another before moving.

"Nat, Roger's you two stay here, and watch her. If there are any changes. Call me right away." Tony says.

I nod, looking over at Nat, who looks as if she's about to cry.

In the past three years I have never seen her be affected by anything. Though, I can't judge her since ever since Marie showed up again we've all been affected by her.

I don't have a doubt in my mind that if it comes down to it we'd all lay our lives down for her. I just worry that it may just be that.

_Tony's POV:_

I can't believe I missed this bit of information.

It's getting to be a real pain in the ass that I keep missing information.

I'm more annoyed with myself than anyone else.

"Stark, focus." Barton says, through the intercom.

"Banner, just how opposed are you to breaking the Maximoff twins out of this facility?"

"Will this help Barton's sister?" He asked, concerned.

"Possibly. " I reply, doubtful myself.

"Decide within the next five minutes, we're almost there." Barton says, tilting the aircraft towards the ground.

I nodded replacing my helmet onto my head with a clink.

Everything was going fine until we ran into a small problem.

"They're gone." Barton whispered staring at the ruins of what was left of the facility.

"We need to go. Now!" I say, powering up and taking off in the air without waiting for a response.

_Hawk's POV:_

I watch as Tony takes off without another word.

I look at Hulk, now the bony, lanky self of Banner as he collapses onto his knees..

"Let's go." I say, as we both walk towards the aircraft.

**LTN**

We arrive back in the Avengers HQ just after Tony does.

The entire mission was a bust.

Wanda and her brother are now missing, along with three others. From the calls we just received just as we're arriving at HQ, things have taken a turn for the worst.

Though one good thing did happen while we were on the mission.

Eyas is awake. How? I have no idea. Something must've happened though because everyone is tense.

That much is confirmed as we walk farther into the room.

Marie's eyes are blankly staring at the wall, occasionally darting around the room.

"Eyas?" I call, attempting to gain her attention.

I watched as she turned, her eyes glazed over as I was suddenly thrown into the back wall.

"Oh shit."

"What the fuck was that?"


	16. Chapter 16

Marie's POV:

The last thing I remember is someone sneaking up behind me and sedating me. Then everything going dark.

This darkness was unfamiliar. No peace was felt unlike last summer. I felt as if I was being gagged, suffocated by this darkness.

I tried to push against it, only for it to bounce back, coming back heavier than before.

I'm not entirely sure how long I spent in this dark abyss, but suddenly I was able to hear like the dial of a radio, trying to tune into a certain station, or frequency. Static.

Suddenly, all these loud noises are heard, causing me to flinch.

Another moment passes before I'm able to gain the ability to peel back my lids and see once more.

The first thing that registers in my mind is that I am in an unfamiliar room.

I've been moved.

I'm not in Stark's house, that much is clear from the floor to ceiling glass walls.

There's a field that stretches before me now that wasn't there before.

"Relax. You're safe." A familiar yet unfamiliar voice states.

"Where am I?" I asked, turning to look at the person.

"Avengers' HQ." He says.

"How…?" I ask, bring my hand up to push the hair from my face.

"Your position at Stark's home was compromised. We had to move you quickly here. It's safer here, and harder to find."

I nodded, getting out of the bed. The moment my soles of my feet touch the cool ground an unknown energy sparks deep within me, causing me to flinch in surprise as the angry flies out around the room, hitting the metal beam at the top of the foreign room.

"Woah."

I ignore everyone as I walk out of the room, going to sit in the sitting room.

As my rear touches the cool leather, I get pulled and lost into the sudden scenes that play before me.

Something is coming. Dangerous. A threat… and he must be dealt with immediately.

But how?

If he's not dealt with, a lot of innocent people will die. I can't allow that. Now, will my interference cause more damage than good?

Shit. This isn't going to be good.

I can feel as someone approaches me. Their energy is benign.

"Eyas?" They call.

Clint. Hawk. My brother.

I want to reach out to him, but the sudden excitement of being able to recognize him makes me lose my hold on the energy I've been fighting to keep at bay.

It flies out and hits Clint, full force. I watch in horror as he flies back into the wall, and crashes down to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh shit!"

"What the fuck was that?"

"Noo!" I cried, running towards him.

I'm aware, I'm frozen on place, shocked so much so that I can hardly move, my muscle feel as if they've frozen.

"Marie? Marie! You have to let us get through! Let the barrier go!" Nat pleads.

I'm the reason no can move? Why? How is this possible?

"Marie, please! Let us help the both of you!" Another voice says.

I look over to see Rogers, one of his arms extended towards me. His eyes begging me.

I nod, focusing on letting the barrier down, falling to my knees in grief.

As soon as whatever barrier falls they all rush to help my unconscious brother. All except one, Rogers is slowly making his way towards me.

"Is he alright?" I whisper, as he kneels before me.

He looks up for a moment before silently nodding in response. "Are you alright?" He asks.

I can feel my lower lip as it began to tremble as I shake my head in response. Speechless.

"How-how long was I out?" I whisper.

"It's been eighteen hours." he responds, helping to my feet.

I gasp in surprise, eighteen hours?

"Bitsy," Tony calls.

I look twice before nodding once in response, acknowledgment.

"We need help." He says.

"What happened?" I ask, feeling dread settle in my stomach.

"Excuse me." Rogers says, as his cell phone rings.

"It's the Ultron Programming. It's…" he begins.

"What is that?" Nat asks.

"Its a program, code, Bammer and I designed. From Loki's scepter. With the Mind Stone." Tony explains.

This was the danger I had seen earlier. I now realized.

"The program...you designed it, yes? What type of coding did you use?" I asked.

"We mainly used a decrypting code. Its main intent was to protect Earth from any and all domestic disputes and extraterrestrial beings and threats from coming within the future ." He explained.

"He's grown self aware. " I say.

He nods as we all hear an explosion on the right side of the building.

_**A/N: **_

_***gasp* What shall happen now? Tune in to find out. **_

_**Thank you all for reading, following, and reviewing. It is greatly appreciated, and keeps me motivated. Though updates can slow down since I am still recovering from a bad cold. Thank you.**_


	17. AN

_**Ok, so I was trying to base the story off both the comics and movies. Steve Rogers was twenty one when he was thawed out in the comics, yet I forgot to add a few years. He's supposed to be in his late twenties. **_

**_Excuse the errors.. _**

**_Also Earlier in the story it states two people were in her room. Yet, Edward is the only one speaking. The other person is Alice. She is only there as a deflection. _**


	18. Chapter 18

_Alice's POV:_

I hissed angrily, as I break, yet another, sewing machine. It's the twelfth one this week. How could he be that stupid? Why would he just pretend to play with that poor human girl? Does he not realize humans are more than just toys he can mess around with?

What has gotten into him? I thought he'd be happy he finally found his mate. Only to find out instead that Mr. Holier-than-thou decided to be a martyr, and play her weakness against her. He not only managed to get her to believe all the shit he spewed at her, he completely severed any chance of talking to any of us.

The anger I felt almost had my sight tinted in crimson red.

Edward had given me strict orders not to intervene in whatever his plan was, all those weeks ago as he trashed the girl's room. It made me anxious. Sadly, I couldn't see exactly what that was, or is since he seems to be changing his mind too rapidly for me to see. It's left me blind.

Now, here we were in Quebec, New York. In a new house, where sadly our family seemed to be falling apart. Home has never felt unwelcoming, but now it seems to be doing just that.

Carlisle said he'd try to talk to her. Esme wanted to go and see her after I revealed to the family that Bella's parents were now gone.

I just hoped the fact that I lost all sight when anything came to Bella, didn't mean that she too was gone. I can't believe it, I won't.

Something had happened to her and for the love of God I hoped she wasn't gone.

I'd be one brother short if this fact turns out to be true.

Jasper looked up from the book he was reading, from the place in the corner of the room.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He asked, closing his book and setting it aside.

"Do you ever get tired of doing the same thing over and over?" I ask, distractedly pacing the length of the room.

"...Why do you ask?"

I can see his answer before he verbalized it, I just need to hear it.

"I want out." I state, plainly.

His eyes widen, and he leans back in his chair to look at me.

"Out? As in leave the Cullens? Why would you want to do that? It's been our safe haven for a long time." He says, looking at me.

I have no idea what he was searching for but I guess he found it, as he stares at me, while I leave his question unanswered.

"Does this have anything to do with Bella...and her family dying?" He asks.

"She not dead, Jazzy. I can _feel_ her, she's alive." I say stubbornly.

"Darlin', you know as well as I do that anything and everything can be misleading."

Just as he's about to say something else, we hear the approach of a car onto the dirty path leading to our secluded home.

Moments later, we hear two doors open and shut before the slow footsteps crunching on the gravel leading towards the house.

There is no knock. Just the sound of the front door opening for the fraction of a second and then closing again.

"We're back." Carlisle says.

No shit. Other than Carlisle and Esme, no one else was here.

Rosalie and Emmett are traveling throughout Europe while Emoward, I mean Edward, is somewhere in the South.

Jasper and I look at each other before heading down the stairs to meet them.

"How'd it go?" I asked, scowling at the fact that for once I hadn't a smithereen of a clue as to what actually went down.

"Did you find her?" Jasper asked, as I sat silently next to him on the couch.

"I believe we did, though she looked different. I had a hard time telling if it was truly her." He said, as he sat down, putting his elbows on his knees before he dropped his head into his hands.

"What do you mean? How is that even possible?" Jasper asked, anxiously.

"It's not. At least not that I know of." He replies, looking up.

"Alice, can't you see _anything_? Anything at all when you look into her future?" Esme asks, almost begs.

I sigh, shaking my head at her in defeat, "No. Just a big dark abyss." I murmur.

I can see her reaction before she does it. She gasps horrified, covering her mouth with her hands.

"This is going to kill Edward." She cries.

"Fuck Edward." I say, angrily.

"Alice!"

"No, he's the cause of all this. Do you know what he did? He told her he didn't want her. That he never loved her! He said she wasn't right for him? He played in her weakness. He ruined any chance of them getting back together! Then he decided he didn't do enough damage so he went back to talk to her. Not only that but he dragged me over there, for no reason. I wasn't able to do jackshit for him either way." I spout angrily.

I can see their jaws drop as I reveal everything to them.

"Did he also tell you that when that didn't work he fucking snuck into to her room only to get his ass kicked?" I grumbled.

"He what?"

"How does that even happen?"

"Oh dear. Why didn't you help him?"

"I wasn't going to help him get out of a situation he screwed up. Bella isn't his true mate either way. He killed his mate long ago, Bella just resembled her." I reveal, before rushing out of the house.

_Marie's POV:_

_After Ultron attacks the Avenger's HQ._

I sit in front of one of the many large holographic screens, Tony had provided me with.

The programming Banner and he designed? It's gone rogue.

Ultron programming. Created by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner to protect the Earth with Loki's Scepter and the mind stone.

No amount of decryption or kill codes are working to stop him.

It's been a week since we were attacked in the Avengers' HQ. Nothing seemed to be working to stop Ultron.

He's already attacked three different places, killed a lot of innocent, well not innocent, but people all the same.

What's creepy is that he kept singing the song I've Got No Strings from the movie Pinocchio as Tony and the others destroyed his robots, taunting them as he bounced around the room.

His last parting words to Tony still playing in my mind,

"I know you mean well, but you didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it is not allowed to evolve? Look at these, these puppets. There is only one path to peace... The Avengers' extinction."

Then he was gone.

Now, everyone is anxiously awaiting his next move, wondering what he'll be planning.

"Tony if you don't stop looking over my shoulder, so help me God I'm going to throw you at the wall." I mumbled, as I try to send another decryption code.

The screen flashes in red. "I-I think I finally found something." I say.

Tony and Bruce quickly rush to my side. Nat and I had been monitoring all Intel on sightings of Ultron through S.h.i.e.l.d database, only a few sights had been spotted.

"This is what we've all been waiting for. He's in the eastern country in Slovakia."

"Do we have a specific location?"

"Stucker's Headquarters, H-hydra." I gasp. "He-he has the Maximoff twins." I gasp, staring at the screen, unblinkingly.

I could feel as they all gathered around me. To stare at the screen.

"I'm going." I say, staring at the screen unblinkingly.

"Like hell you are!" My brother interjects.

"Clint, you can't stop me." I reply, defiantly

"Eyas, no. It's dangerous. Look at where we are! Do you honestly think we'd be hiding out here if we all weren't in danger? We were all almost killed! Look at the cap! I'm not going to let you just waltz into a dangerous situation. That's out of the question!" He yells, pacing.

I try to control my emotions, I really do, but he's—he's always making things incredibly difficult for me.

"Barton, I'm sorry to interrupt but...I think, she...she could be of use."

Clint turned to glare at the person,who happened to be Tony.

"Tony, I don't think this is something you should be interjecting in.." Clint says,

"Clint, he's right."

"Nat, this isn't an open discussion." He snips, tensely.

"Yes, well. Maybe, you shouldn't have started yelling at her in front of everyone then." She snips back, before walking away.

I watch her leave the obscure barn, slamming the door behind her.

"Idiot." I mutter, thwacking him in the back of his head before following Nat out of the barn.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was really struggling with this chapter. Hopefully yall like it. Anyways, here it is wthout further adue. **_

I walked out of the barn fully intending to go for a walk when I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me to a stop. Before making me turn to look.

"What?" I snap, my nose twitching.

"Bitsy. Come on, you know very well you're not allowed to go anywhere by yourself. " Tony says in a chastising manner.

I scoff in annoyance, "You're all getting to be a giant pain in the ass," I mutter scowling petulantly.

"We know, we know, but it's only because we care about you so much. Mind you, your brother is going a bit overboard now, but that's just because he loves you so much. We all do. " He responds, patting my hair.

"I'm not a dog," I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Then quit your bitching." He quips back, inclining his head to the side as a silent gesture to follow him as he heads around the house, towards the back.

"What's going on, Stark?" I ask, looking at the scenery rather than him.

"Now, now. Calm down, bit. I just need to inform you of a couple of things. We realize we've been treating you as a child, and while this is going to piss your brother off, we've managed to get a location on Ultron… and we'll be leaving in an hour." He says.

The statement causes my neck to snap to the side, staring at him wide-eyed. "Does that mean you're going to go? When?" I ask, anxiously.

"Yes, unfortunately." He says, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes. "We need to end this before more people are hurt. Here's the thing though… while your brother doesn't want you anywhere near there. You're a valuable asset to this team, meaning we can't afford to _not_ to take you." He says.

"When?" I ask, readily.

He smirks, inclining his head to the side once more. "Now." He replies, nodding towards the aircraft that is waiting for everyone. "Are you ready to fight?" He asks, in a surprisingly upbeat tone.

"Alway am." I pipe back, smirking at his antics.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He screams, causing everyone to walk out of the house.

It takes us a few hours to reach the location we managed to pinpoint earlier. When we do land, we all try to go over the plans once more before heading out and separating.

"He's at the old abandoned church…"Vision informs.

Vision being the last remaining part of Jarvis after Ultron appeared. Though I am not entirely sure what the purpose was, since he had already developed a replacement program.

"Marie, try to evacuate as many people as you can. The situation just got deadly dangerous. For everyone." Stark says in my earpiece. "He's captured, Romanoff."

I gasp in horror as I try to continue my order. I quickly begin making way into the rising heart of the city until I eventually lose sight of everyone. I'm in the middle of evacuating two families when the ground began to shake violently beneath the soles of our feet once more.

I closed my eyes in concentration as I focused on moving everyone out of the area. A loud humming noise was heard before it all went quiet, all the people near or around me were now gone.

There's screaming coming from every direction, I can feel my pulse quicken as chaos seemed to increase all around.

"Come on, if you stay here you'll die." I hear Pietro hiss at the family as he tried to get them to leave a crumbling building off to the side, ushering another group of people in a different direction. "We're under attack, move your asses!" He screams as shooting is heard.

Only the Avengers and a few other people were left. I could hear as the team bravely fought Ultron's army as they kept the victims.

I was entranced, as I watched all of them in different places yet at the same time. It seemed we had two new additions to the family.

"Marie, you need to be more vigilant," Rogers chastises, as he picks me up and throws me onto his back.

"How much time do we have before the device goes off?" I ask as we are suddenly surrounded by Ultron's legion.

As Rogers sets me down on my feet, all of them move in towards. I quickly feel as he shoves me out of the way trying to protect me quickly moving to destroy many of the robots. I simply roll my eyes at him before I lift up my hand, the index finger in the air while keeping the other four curled towards my palm. Swiftly flicking my wrist three times before the energy that I felt two weeks ago traveled through the air, slicing through them quickly.

Another rumble is heard as all the robots collapse along the ground dead.

"Where exactly are they evacuating everyone?" I asked turning towards him.

We both rushed to help the rest of the town to evacuate to safety as Stark, Thor, and Vision fought Ultron in an abandoned church within the town square.

I catch sight as my brother rushes to help a child trapped under rubble, suddenly I heard shots fired, "No," I gasped, as I watch terrified as Pietro runs lifting a car to shield my brother and child.

I throw a shield up in an attempt to protect them but I am a second too late. Rogers and Thor suddenly rush towards them.

As a pained scream is heard in the direction of the church.

The sudden mechanic whirring coming from every direction is heard from every direction. Thor and Rogers rush to bring all three victims onto the S.H.I.E.L.D's helicarrier.

We all hear as Stark yells, "Thor…NOW!" Followed by the sound of whirring and thunder clapping. Then the entire part of the city that had been lifted into the air broke to pieces from the explosion.

I am too shocked at what just happened, to move. I feel as someone pulls me back onto the helicarrier and hugs me tightly as the helicarrier safely pulls back. The sight before me is horrifically mesmerizing as I feel the helicarrier drift through the air.

It takes me a few moments to snap out of it when I do I hurriedly search for my brother, who is laying down breathing heavily on his back.

"Hawk?" I call, shakingly.

"Eyas." He answers, slowly sitting up.

_'He's alright_.' I note, relieved, throwing myself on him to hug him tightly.

"I was so scared you were hurt." I cry.

"Shh. I'm alright, Eyas. See? Nothing happened to me. Just a little wear and tear." He whispers as he pats my back soothingly.

"What about Pietro?" I ask, straightening up.

"He was shot." My brother whispers, jutting his chin towards him to the floor.

I slowly moved, making my way towards him. I could see he had been shot once through the left shoulder, and another through straight through his left side.

"Bitsy?" I heard Stark ask.

"I need you to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y to scan him quickly. Make sure he wasn't hit in any vital organs." I urged as I pressed down on the wound on his side.

"No, vital organs were hit. Though his shoulder might need surgery." Stark said, making a face.

"We need to find a way to stop the bleeding." I say, as I rip off my undershirt to begin wrapping it around him until i have his shoulder and side somewhat wrapped.

I can hear the sniffling from behind us as I try to wrap Pietro's wounds, all while Rogers is lifting him slightly off the ground for me.

"Where is Banner?" I ask.

"He's gone." Nat said, solemnly.

"He's _dead_? How?!" I gasped surprised.

She shakes sadly. "He disappeared in one of the Quinjets…" she said.

At her statement we were all left without words. The only thing to be heard were the whirring of the helicarrier around us, as the surviving victims hugged their families close.

"It's on Stealth mode. We can't track it." Stark says, leaving us with a sense of dread as we head to safety.


	20. Chapter 20

_One and a half years later:_

"Hah! Hi-yah!" I scream, attempting to roundhouse kick Rogers, only for him to grab my ankle, leaving me hopping up and down, and feeling completely imbalanced.

I quickly use this as leverage, bringing up my other leg and hitting him in the neck, watching as he dropped to the ground.

"Marie, you have to stop holding back your kicks, jabs, and punches. You wouldn't be holding back if I was the enemy." He says quickly getting to his feet.

"I can't do that," I mutter, staring down at my feet.

I can feel as he walks closer to me, pulling up my chin before he spoke.

"Look, when we're out there defending everyone, we can't let relationships affect our performances. You can get seriously hurt if you start worrying about one of us getting hurt." He says, looking into my eyes.

I sigh as the memories of the past two years cloud my mind.

_As soon as we find a safe place to land all the survivors are taken to the hospital to get checked out. _

_Pietro is quickly taken into the O.R, where his shoulder is repaired and the wound to his side is repaired. Wanda is quietly sniffling in the corner of the room, with Vision trying to comfort her._

_Stark and I quickly attempt to hack into quinjet's system only to be told it's out of range. _

_Where could Banner be now?_

_Thus began the long search for Banner. Thor offers to help only to be called back to his home planet due to a problem._

_It'll be a while before we see him again, thus increasing the feelings of anxiety and doom in the pit of my stomach._

_It is only a month after that we end up facing Victoria and her newborn army. They are quickly dealt with and we quickly get rid of the evidence by burning the pieces. _

Now, a year and a half later, we've exhausted all possibilities to look for Banner, coming up empty each time.

"Marie?"

I blink back onto the present, only to see Rogers still here, still towering over me.

"What?" I ask sidestepping him to get to my water.

"Nothing." He sighs, shaking his head.

I get as far as two steps away when I feel him behind me.

"Don't do that." He whispers.

"Don't do what, Steve?" I ask, before taking a sip of water.

"Push me away just because you're scared I'll hurt you as he did." He says, grabbing my arm lightly.

"That's not why I am pushing you away. Don't assume you know everything and the reason I do it.." I say, stepping back away from him.

"Then what is it? I feel like this past year we've gotten close but as soon we get past being friends you push me away. So, what is it? Is it me? What am I doing wrong?" He asks, exasperated.

I can feel my eyes tear up as I look up into his mesmerizing deep blue eyes.

"Is not you, Steve. I-I have my reasons." I say, tearfully.

"What is it then?" He presses.

"Look, I just don't want to be hurt. I don't want to have feelings for you and one day lose you. I'm scared. What we do is dangerous, Steve." I explain.

He nods in understanding, pulling me into a hug before we head inside to shower and change.

Fifteen minutes later, we all head into the conference room. Planning and debating how to help with everything that's happening in the United Nations.

Where we receive a phone call that causes all hell to break loose.

It is unexpected and takes us all by surprise when we're introduced to the Slovakian Agreement. Stating that we as the avengers will agree to act only with the consent of the UN.

This caused a great divide within the team. Tony agreed ultimately that we should need approval before heading straight into certain situations while Steve disagreed wholeheartedly.

In the end, I wasn't sure who I agreed with. I did know this Wanda and Pietro shouldn't be held accountable for their past mislead actions.

"Eyas…" my brother said. "Think about this. They're going to be following our every move as if we're prisoners. Do you really want that?" He asked me.

"No, I don't. But what about the team's past actions? We need to show everyone that we aren't reckless, lawless vigilantes as they put it." I argue.

"You are right, but that's not the right way to go about it." He says hugging me.

"What about Nat? What does she have to say about this?" I ask as we head down the stairs.

"She agrees with Tony." He mutters, exasperated.

"How is she feeling? What with both of you having to leave Charlie with Pepper?" I ask as we descend to the ground floor.

"She's fine. Just a bit overprotective and overbearing." He pipes, shaking his head.

We're almost to the door when I run into Clint's back. I slowly lean to one side to check what's stopped him, only to wish I hadn't. Standing there against the wall is Steve Grant Rogers with a blonde sucking his face off.

"So, you're different huh?" I ask pushing past him and out the door.

Once outside I quickly close my eyes willing myself to be somewhere else. When I opened my eyes again, I am back at my brother's farm.

The ringing of my cell phone quickly snapped me out of my entranced state.

"_Eya, where the hell are you?!" _He screams into the phone.

"Home." I reply as I sit down on the porch swing. "I need to be alone for a few hours."

"Alright. Call Nat or me when you're ready to come back." He says.

I agree before hanging up, and turning my phone off altogether.

Since something told me my brother was about to get some shocking news.

_Clint's POV:_

What the hell happened?

One minute we're arguing and the next my little sister is storming out of the building after witnessing Rogers get his face sucked off. Realizing a few possibilities may be at play.

That or my sister was just hurt. Deciding this was a great possibility. So, I quickly concluded there was only one way to find out.

"Alright, Rogers, what's going on between you and my baby sister?" I ask, pushing him back into the wall.

"Barton, this is all a misunderstanding. Where is she? I need to speak to her." He asks, shoving me away.

"I haven't got a clue." I reply, attempting to call her again.

I did manage to get ahold of her, though she was brief.

"Where?" He asks, anxiously.

I roll my eyes at him, "I haven't got the slightest clue, she won't answer her cell phone anymore. She only said she was at home when I did manage to get in contact with her." I say.

"Has everyone been contact? She is missing, we have to find her." He says tensely.

"That won't be necessary, boys." Nat says walking closer to us.

"Why? Where is she?" I ask, raising my brow at her.

"Home." She says simply.

Home? Oh, the farm. Wait, how did she get over there so fast?

"She's been hiding her talents from us." She states happily.

I smile at her quick thinking. God, I love this woman.

"Now, what exactly did you do to my sister that made her need to run away so quickly?" Nat asked, stiffly.

"She saw Sharon Carter kiss me earlier." He confessed.

"You two did look rather cozy earlier." Tony piped as he walked over to us.

I raised my eyebrow at them, feeling completely befuddled.

"Clint, you still don't understand what's happening do you?" Nat asks amused now.

"Know what?" I ask confused.

"Rogers and Bitsy have been dating for the last nine months." Tony reveals. "There like a bandaid." He snips, crossing his arms over his chest, before turning to Rogers.

"I warned you.." He seethed.

"Stark, this doesn't involve you." Rogers gritted back.

"The hell it doesn't! Do you know how much progress this going to digress? Have you any idea what this is going to do to her? You just fucked everything up!" He yelled.

"It was a misunderstanding!" Rogers yelled in response.

The ringing in Tony's phone rang loudly interrupting the tense moment.

"Hello? Yeah. Got it. I'm on my way." He says.

"Tony, what happened?" Nat asks him, worriedly.

"I'll be back later," he answers, before walking into the building, taking off moments after.

"Any guesses as to who it was?" I ask looking at Rogers and Nat.

I watch as she give me a secretive smile before she nods and walks back into the building wordlessly.


	21. Chapter 21

_Marie's POV:_

I realized too late I had neglected to put up the protective barrier around the entire farm. Instead opting to throw up a barrier around the house.

By the whirring that I hear I can take a valid guess on who it is.

"Bitsy? Drop the barrier. We need to talk." He says.

I wave my index finger up and down, making the barrier disappear, and listening to him land.

I don't know how long it was before I hear some whirring and clinking, before I hear footsteps crunch as the make their way up the porch and into the house.

"Bitsy." He says, walking towards me as I lay on the couch, staring at the crackling fire in the fireplace.

"I know what you're going to say, Tony... and to be honest with you, I don't want to hear it." I say, sitting up and staring up at him.

"Do you? do you really, Bits?" He asks, as he sits down next to me.

"No." I sigh, before lowering my head as my lower lip begins to tremble.

I feel as he wraps an arm around my shoulders as he sighs. "Talk to me." He says.

"No." I say, looking back at the hearth.

"Aw.. Come on, Bitsy. Talk to Uncle Tony. Let it all out." He says, opening his arms and patting his left shoulder.

"What do you want me to tell you? So much has happened to me in the past year and a half. I lost both of my parents to a psychotic vampire, who was targeting me for the wrong reasons. I found out I am some sort of freak with all these abilities, half of which I don't know how to control, and my older brother is in some sort of elite team that is constantly helping protect and save the world. I thought I could at the very least catch a break, but I didn't. I feel so...so stupid… I just I'm too tired. I don't want to keep doing this anymore, I want it to be over, I want to disappear." I whisper, tearfully.

"Bitsy, I know what I am about to say is going to sound extremely insensitive, but...life isn't easy. It never will be. The trick is to not let it keep you down. If it knocks you down you go down kicking and screaming. You fight. You do _not_ give up. Ever. You need a break? That's perfectly fine, but you get back up. You continue to fight. I don't ever want to hear you thinking negatively. Can't, won't, didn't and haven't aren't words that should be in your vocabulary, are we clear?" He whispers, looking over at me.

"Alright." I allow, wiping my face clean.

"Now that you've let a bit off of your chest, tell me, how long has this thing with Rogers been "going on?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh...you—you know about that?" I stutter, nervously.

"_Yeah_, I know _about that_." He mocks. "How long?" He repeats questioningly.

"It happened after we all got home, from Slovakia." I muttered.

"So, what you're telling me is that Rogers and you have been—what exactly is this? A relationship? A friendship? What?" He asks.

"About a week ago, before we received the call from the U.N, we finally decided to put a name to what we have, define it if you will, but I keep stepping back. I'm too scared this will end up in a disaster." I mutter, hiding my face in my hands.

"Don't do that. Not every relationship is the same. That ex of yours? Edwin, I think. He is currently in Juno, Alaska. If you really wish to get over what he did to you all those months ago...go and kick his ass. Or better yet… allow me to do it." He offers.

"Why would I care what that douche is doing?" I question, lifting my head up to look at him.

"Oh, I know you don't, I just wanted to check." He says, offhandedly.

I sigh in exasperation, "Tony, what did you do?"

"_Me_? Nothing." He says, looking at anywhere in the room but at me.

.

"Tony…" I say again, raising my brow at him.

"Alright, alright. I started keeping track of them, about eight months ago. They might think they're slick but they aren't." He says.

"What happened?" I ask, warily.

"They tried to hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D database again. Left a cyber thumbprint behind." He said as he pulls out a device to show me.

He showed me a few things. My mind seemed to go back to the day Edward informed me of how they managed to stay off the grid if needed.

Alice.

She was always the one who informed them if something was wrong. Something about this situation today me, she was no longer with them. Meaning Jasper, the best hacker in the family wasn't with them either.

It took us a few minutes but a route seemed to be coming out. Which was weird, they have never been this careless.

This bit brought a wry smile to my face. "What exactly did you do to them?" I ask.

The sudden quietness that is submerging the farm is interrupted by a low humming in the distance.

I'm bout to ask Tony when I notice the annoyed exasperation on his face.

Wonderful it looks like we have a guest.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Quick question:**_

_**How should Bella deal her emotions?**_

_**Should she and the cap talk or do we let her keep avoiding him?**_

_**Review to vote or on Facebook. Enjoy!**_

"Stay here, Bits." He orders quietly, before pressing something on his left wrist, and heading slowly towards the door.

I nodded in response as he disappeared out the door. I lean my head onto the back of the couch, letting my mind and senses reach out, attempting to see who is outside with Tony.

However, the constant ticking of the clock placed above the hearth is making, does not allow me to, and in turn causes my anxiety spike up.

So, I looked around the room to find something that serves a distraction. My eyes land on my old battered copies of the Harry Potter series.

_Silencio_. I thought, amused at the thought of it actually working.

I had been reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, attempting to distract myself from before Tony came here.

I picked it up in a poor attempt to continue reading said novel, but after realizing I had been rereading the same paragraph on the same page for the past fifteen minutes, I gave up and set the novel back down on the coffee table.

As more minutes passed as I grew more and more agitated.

What was taking Tony so long?

When I looked back at the clock and realized he had been gone for more than thirty minutes. I quickly slipped on my boots and I grab my sweater, slipping it on and heading out of the safety of the house.

_After the Civil War (while in the Raft)_

Why did I do this? I should have fucking stayed out of it all.

Nat is going to kill us when she finds out.

It had only been a few hours since we all got arrested, except Rogers, who conveniently disappeared too.

Steve.

My mind hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, even after he disappeared in Syberia.

I missed Tony, Pepper and little Charlie. Nat.

It turns out Hawk was right, we were going about this all wrong and now not only were we all in prison. Other innocent people were once again affected by our actions. Scott Lang, also known as, Ant-Man was now stuck in here with us all and a nasty mark on his permanent record.

Every one of us that was trapped in here, was innocent, but according to the government we we now all considered traitors.

"You're Isabella." I heard someone whisper to me.

"Bella." I whispered back, turning to look, only to be met with Wanda Maximoff's curious blue eyes.

"You are one of us." She said, lowering her voice as she looked towards one of the guards, who is giving us the stink eye.

I move my head up and down once but realize no one can see me, I respond verbally, " Yes, I am." I respond, quietly.

"You saved my brother." She says, after a quiet moment.

"It was a team effort," I say as I look down at the floor.

"Eyas." My brother whispers as we hear a commotion begin just outside the door.

Samuel Wilson, aka the Falcon, who also happens to be a friend of Steve's, is now standing in his cell with a smirk on his face.

Oh no. He's here.

I look over and meet my brother's eyes. He looked back at me as the gates to the cells suddenly creaked open. The rings around our necks began making a beeping sound.

I quickly moved my hand and touched the ring causing it to burn out along with everyone else's, watching as all the rings burnt out and fell to the ground.

I quickly pull off the garments they put on us and looked at my brother. When he hears my approach he quickly ripps of his garments and reached for me.

All our things were conveniently left in a box right by the door.

I quickly grab all of my things, quickly grabbing my things and slipping on my boots before looking over to my brother.

"Clint?" I whisper.

He nods grabbing his weapons along with his bow and arrows before taking my hand.

As soon as I feel his skin make contact with mine, I close my eyes and concentrate.

"Bella, wait!"

I feel my body begin to hum, when I opened my eyes I realize we are standing before his farm.

We both quickly rushed into the house and look around worried.

"Looking for something?" We hear from behind us.

We both jump up slightly before slowly turning to meet an angry Nat.

She is wearing a pair of jeans, some boots and a black long sleeve.

"Nat.. I can explain." My brother says, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Save it, Clint." She says, cutting him off, before she pushes past us and up the stairs.

"Damn, at least she didn't get violent." He mutters quickly following her up the stairs.

It's been almost two years since they got married and one year since little Charlie was born. I only hoped to find someone who can keep me one my toes like that.


	23. Chapter 23

I stood in the same place, listening to their passive-aggressive arguing before it turned into peels laughter.

I loved that Nat understood what our jobs entailed, no doubt or questions asked. Why? Because up until Clint and she had little Charlie, she was a part of it. I'm sure if the situation called for it, she would go back in a heartbeat, especially if it meant little Charlie would be safe.

We knew she was angry, but I suppose that was due to what happened at the helped Barnes and Rogers escape before disappearing altogether. She had her reasons for this, and I knew that as well. My guess is that she went to pick up little Charlie from Pepper's house and came back home.

I sighed, thinking of a few days before this situation. The truth was I had been evading Steve since I saw him lip-locked with blondie. If I was being honest with myself, I knew I would have to speak to him soon, I just didn't know if I could do it, without getting hurt though. Was I strong enough?

Past events lead me to believe, I wasn't meant to be in any type of relationship. This happening only confirmed that much.

Though I knew I couldn't keep avoiding it any longer, the possibility of getting hurt caused me to drag my feet.

"That settles that situation...awesome, now what to do..." I muttered to myself as I head towards the kitchen.

I quickly attempted to distract myself by making a meal for all of us with what I see in the refrigerator. In it, I found a pack of four chicken breasts and some fresh veggies.

I end up making some grilled chicken and vegetable medley with a side of steamed white rice, and a few warmed rolls.

As I am taking everything on the table, I hear two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"What's cooking there, Eyas?" Clint says as he walks in with little Charlie in his arms.

"Just some grilled chicken, vegetable medley and rice," I muttered as I set the last plate.

A knock at the front door silences us all, including little Charlie.

"Were either of you expecting someone?" Nat asks, lowly.

Clint and I shake our heads from side to side in response, looking at each other before he inclined his head to one side, silently telling me to slowly leave through the back door.

As I move silently towards the door, I hear the approaching footsteps. It is the voice that I hear speak next that makes me tense where I stand. I slowly begin moving towards the door facing the backyard.

"Marie, wait."

I let out a low sigh as slowly turning to come face to face with the last person I wanted to see.

Standing there was Steve Rogers, a pleading expression on his face.

"Rogers," my brother greets, bouncing Charlie in his arms as Charlie smiles and slaps his cheek.

"Barton." He greets back, never taking his eyes off of me.

I ignore the stare he is giving me and continue setting the plates for dinner on the table.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Nat asks, helping me.

"If that's alright...?" He asks looking at my brother, who sighs and nods as he sits a wiggling Charlie into his high chair.

Once the table is set, I quickly sit in between Nat and my brother and smile in return as Charlie throws us all a toothy grin.

Then, the uncomfortable silence sets in as we eat.

"So, how did you get here?" My brother asks him.

"I got a ride into town, and then rode the rest of the way." He says, after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"So, you rode your motorcycle out here?" My brother asks him, handing Charlie a piece of broccoli only to watch him throw it back at him in disgust. "Charlie," Nat warned, handing him a piece of chicken and a piece of carrot.

The raspberry she received in response caused us all to laugh as he scooped up the chicken and threw it into his mouth and munched on it happily.

"Have you heard anything from Tony yet?" Nat asked, suddenly.

"I tried calling him earlier, went straight to voicemail," Steve said, as he speared something on his plate.

I couldn't help my heart, and body's reaction by the sound of his smooth, masculine voice. Causing me to inhale sharply.

"I haven't tried." My brother says, looking over at me. "Have you, Eyas?" he asks me.

"No, actually. I'm going to call him later." I mention as I move the food around my plate, all while keeping my head down.

"So, he is answering _your_ calls?" My brother asked me, surprised.

"Yes, he always does. It's a deal we made a long time ago." I replied, in a low voice, as I stabbed a few pieces of chicken and veggies.

"What deal?" He asks, suspiciously.

"I was thirteen, he was like 26 maybe a bit older, give or take a few years…anyways, I got lost one day, trying to find somewhere to eat, and ran into him. Anyway, since that day he promised to always help me no matter what, he would always answer my calls, as long as I answer his." I explained.

"...and you both kept your promise?" My brother inquired, raising an eyebrow at me.

"It's been seven years. So far so good." I say shrugging.

"That's good to know." My brother said, nodding to himself.

The rest of the meal is eaten quietly. So much so, that little Charlie ends up asleep in his high chair. Briefly, reminding us of dad when he would fall asleep in his chair.

It was just after dinner that I decided to sit down in the backyard. It had been a long time since I could sit and stare at the stars, let my mind wander. The last time I did this was with Steve back in AHQ.

Before everything happened.

I try to ignore the sting I begin to feel in my chest, as I remember what happened, along with the sting in my eyes that comes along with it. Spreading a blanket before I sit down.

"Nice night out." I heard from above me.

"Yes, it is." I mumble, trying to ignore him, tilting my head down and wiping my face of any stray tears.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asks, jutting his chin towards the spot next to mine.

"It's a free country." I mumble, looking away.

"Indeed it is." He muttered back, as he sat down next to me.

I nod, before laying back to get a better look at the barely appearing stars.

"Marie…" he began, sighing.

"Steve…" I murmur back, keeping my eyes on the glowing orbs in the multicolored sky.

"I came here to apologize… I know, you saw what happened before all of this and...I'm sorry." He says.

"From what Tony says she is the one who threw herself at you… So, why are you apologizing? I mean, we were only _friends_ right?" I murmur, shrugging it off.

"Marie, I thought we were past this." He sighs.

"We are. I completely understand why she did it, I mean... it's you. You're _Captain America_. Everybody idolizes you. Why should it matter if I am your _girlfriend._" I mumble, indifferntly.

"Marie, she knew we have been going out since it happened. She has been a pain in the ass since I met her. Four years ago." He explains. "She won't leave me alone." He complains laying back on the blanket with me.

"So, how do you feel about kissing Peggy's niece?" I ask, amused, watching as a scowl appeared on his face at my comment.

"Ok stop. That's not funny." He says, amused. "So, does this mean I am forgiven?"

I pretended to think about it before he mock scowled at me, "I guess, you're forgiven. For now…" I replied, laughing when he lifted his head off the ground just to look at me and give me a dry smile.

The laugh that escapes me is followed by him grumbling something under his breath, before he turned to look at me a small smile pulling at his lips. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." I mutter back, allowing him to take my hand into his.

As the night progresses and the sky begins to turn darker. We lay there, silently, watching the stars.

"Are you going to stay here or come back home?" He whispered.

"I don't know if that is a good idea." I say, sitting up.

"Why not?" He asks me confused.

Our conversation, however, is interrupted by a large dark blue orb suddenly appearing in the sky.

"Do you see that?" I ask him just. Before that large orb starts heading in the north east direction.

A blast is heard moments later causing us both to shoot up in a sitting position, we turn to look at each other before we hastily get to our feet and take off towards the house.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I hope this next chapter is worth the wait.****The italized is Bella (Marie's) thoughts.****

* * *

**

It only takes us a second to react and get to our feet before we rush across the field towards the house.

"Eyas?!" We both hear my brother calling from inside the house.

As we step into the house, we both see my brother and Nat standing tensely in the living room as they watched the entire horrified situation on the television.

"What was that?" I ask them, wide-eyed.

"Our next assignment is my best guess." My brother commented dryly, as he nodded towards the images on the screen.

I didn't think before I acted. I simply did it before I could realize that I did. One moment, I was standing in my brother's living room assessing the situation, and the next I was standing in the town, in the middle of chaos.

Crap, they're all going to kill me!

"Bits, what are you doing here?" I hear behind me, causing me to jump a foot in the air.

"Stark? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see him here of all places.

"Looking for a new assistant. What do you think I am doing here? Where is Rogers, and your brother?" He asks.

"Probably on their way here…" I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"You teleported again, didnt you?" He asked me, amused.

I looked away at the damage and chaos this thing caused.

What _exactly_ is this thing?

"Yes, it was an accident… completely and totally unintentional." I muttered looking at our surroundings. "What exactly is this thing?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He muttered, looking around us.

"It looks like we have company…" I said, inclining my head towards the metal looking thing headed our way.

A loud humming is heard, moments before a loud blast is heard. Stark and I barely have enough time to move before another humming and blast, this time it's not aimed at us but at civilians.

I quickly move, appearing before them before I produce a force field protecting them.

While I work to protect and move everyone to safety, Stark fights off whatever that thing is that is attacking us.

I had just moved the last of the civilians to safety before I heard a loud humming, before feeling myself go airborne.

I hit a cemented wall of one of the buildings, with a groan.

"Bitsy!"

Next thing I knew everything went dark.

"Bitsy!"

**_A week later_**_:_

***_Beep_*** ***_beep_*** ***_beep_***

_What the hell is that noise?_

"Bitsy?"

_Stark, is that you?_

*_groan_*

"Eyas?"

_Hawk? What's going on?_

"Mmh."

"Marie? If you can hear me open your eyes."

_Trying_. _Not_ _succeeding_.

"Let's give her more time to build-up strength."

_What?! No! Comeback! I need to know what happened, and what's going on!_

Then I hear two more voices.

"I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. Are you staying here with her?"

_Nat_?

"Yes, I am." The second voice sighed in response.

_Steve_?

_'Oh god, what happened?'_ I think as I strain to open my eyes but fail to do so, even after I attempt to move any of my other limbs.

"Marie, I know you can hear me… Just own your eyes for me, please." He whispered.

**_Again_**. _Trying_, **_not_** _succeeding_.

"Her brain activity has increased sporadically this morning compared to the last few days. Would you like me to call the doctor in again?" I heard the unmistakable voice of Vision as I laid there.

_What the hell happened to me?_

"I think I know what can help. Wanda?" I hear Vision say.

A moment later I felt something cool touch my temples before the cool turned to heat.

I can feel myself gasp as the heat turns into an uncomfortable searing pain. I can feel as my limbs begin to spasm.

Before I realize what is happening I'm off the bed, with my back pressed against the wall.

"That'll do, Wanda." Vision says, looking towards the door, where my brother is standing in front of Nat and Charlie.

"Eyas." He says, calmly walking towards me.

"Hawk." I reply, as I realized that I had accidentally torn out the IV in my arm, and that it was now bleeding profusely.

I soon realized I wasn't in a hospital but the Avengers' Headquarters.

"Go get Tony, she's hurt herself." My brother says, without taking his eyes off of me.

A moment later I hear as someone is rushing towards the room and stiffen as I hear their fast approach.

"Marie, we need you to let the force field down now…"

I slowly shake my head in response, "I can't." I whispered, putting pressure on the small wound in my arm with the sleeve of the shirt I was wearing.

"Bitsy," I heard someone say, calmly.

"Stark…" I replied, still holding onto my arm.

"Marie…look at me. Let. Down. Your forcefield." Steve finally said, calmly.

I sighed, nodding for a moment before focusing all of my energy on bringing down the force field. However, as soon as the force field went down, I found my energy as it began to crumble.

I collapsed heavily against the wall, as I heard them all begin to rush forward, and then everything went dark once more.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Clint's (Hawk's) POV:_**

Seeing my sister cower against the wall, like a scared kitten, was an odd experience to witness. Somehow, unnerving. Never once had she ever done that, not without reason, if I recall correctly.

It had been a week since we brought my sister here, hoping that once we woke up she could tell us what had happened to her, yet the only response we could get was her activating a force field to keep us all away from her. She had to have seen something that set her on edge.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I hear Nat say, as we sit in the lounge room of AHQ, in which Nat, Charlie, and I had been staying since my sister's accident, to be close by.

I look up in time to see Nat approaching with ten-month-old son, Charlie in her arms to where I currently sat lost in thought.

"Dada…" he called, reaching towards me frantically as Nat sat down next to me.

I smiled at him, before pulling him into my arms. "Hey bud." I said, smiling as he blew raspberries onto my cheek, while slapping either side of my face, before giving me a toothless grin.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" I heard Nat ask, looking at me worriedly.

I looked down at Charlie, staring at his big cheeks as I bounced him slightly, before finally answering her. "My sister." I replied.

"What about her?" She asked, looking at me, awaiting.

"I-I cant explain it. I just—I have never seen her cower against anything. She is not fear_ful_, she is fear_less_. It makes me worry that she senses something, something that we can only hardly begin to imagine." I inform.

"You're right. Marie, even when she was Bella, hardly ever showed fear, even when she truly felt it." Nat conceded, looking at Charlie who had fallen soundlessly asleep in my arms.

"I can't help it feel like she is going to leave…" I whispered, swallowing around the knot I suddenly felt in my throat form.

"_Leave_? Why would she leave?" Nat asked, surprised.

"Call it a feeling I have, but she's going to leave to protect us." I explained, frowning.

**_Marie's (Bella's) POV_**:

_Danger! Danger! Danger!_

Something seemed to be going off on my head as if I had some sort of alarm in it.

I knew one thing for sure. Danger was coming. Not only that, but we were all in a lot of danger. Not just me.

Little Charlie, Clint, Natasha, Steve, everyone! I had to get out of here, I needed to direct the danger to a different location. Somewhere, where I could direct it towards myself, without anyone else being in danger too.

I _had_ to leave.

I needed to get out of here. For everyone's own good. I couldn't let anything happen to them, not that last people in the world that I cared about. Not them.

As I opened my eyes I realized I was once again on the gurney of the room. An IV now placed in my forearm instead of being at the end of my elbow.

I slowly reach to rip it off, only for a firm hand to stop me. "Nah-Uh-Ah."

I opened my eyes to see Steve, and Tony staring down at me, expectantly.

"Bitsy, " Tony said, raising an expectant eyebrow at me.

"Stark." I replied, monotonously, even though I felt as if my world had been turned upside down.

"Care to share with the class what that was all about?" He asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"It seems some of the members of the Cullen family have abandoned the coven…" I said, watching as they began to tense.

"Which. Ones?" Tony asked, stiffly.

I stared at them wearily before looking out the window, "Alice and Jasper." I whispered.

"The psychic and empath?" Tony asked, amused.

"Yes, them." I replied, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well, explain why this is relevant to your reaction earlier." He said

"They are not the only one who left the coven. So did— So did Emmett and Rosalie."

The only ones left Edward, Carlisle and Esme in the coven. "Edward has gone down South… To meet with the Southern coven…" I explained.

"Southern Coven, who are they?" Tony asked.

"They are the one responsible for more than half the disappearances of people during the Civil War…" I finally say.

"Meaning?"

I sighed in exasperation of having to explain.

"They are the most dangerous coven in the world aside from the Italian Coven known as the Volturi. He plans to come here to kill us all…" I finally reveal.

"Son of a bitch." Tony said, shooting out of his seat and heading out of the room.

As soon as he was gone Steve turned to me, and sat down on the same spot Tony had vacated.

"Marie, there is something else you're not telling us...what is it?" He asked.

How could he have possibly—???

"Edward is coming to kill me and you. I don't know how he found out that we are together but he did…. Not only that but it was he who has been hacking the S.H.I.E.L.D database… Steve, he fucking knows _everything_ that's happened between us." I say.

"Everything?" He asked, surprised.

I nod my head once, and look down at the chain that hung around my neck.

The beautiful, platinum, blue, heart-shaped necklace Steve had given me a few weeks ago in celebration of how long we had been together, before this accident, and the misunderstanding happened.

"Does that mean our suspicions were correct?" He asked.

"Yes, it does." I replied.

"What will happen now?" He asked.

"Now, we have to prepare for their attack." I tell hi, bringing up my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Which will be?"

I sighed, closing my eyes in concentration. "A month from today." I whisper, numbly.


End file.
